Normal
by Kohinoor
Summary: Wondered what would have happened when someone as strong as Percy, who has suffered almost like him, isn't ableeding to keep herror emotionso under control. Little Percabeth. #self-harm. #complete restarted now. The story is better I promise. #Gore #I will warnings out before the bad part. Read you will be contented after you finish this. #OC.
1. Chapter 1 Strangled

**NIGHT TIME**.

Percy stepped out of his bathroom to see Annabeth sleeping peacefully.

 _How could someone like her, who was one of the most powerful and dangerous demigod seem so peaceful and serene while they slept?_

He went up to her placed a kiss on her forehead, Annabeth smiled at this gesture probably having a sweet dream. He went to his side of the bed and climbed on.

That night Percy dreamt about Annabeth, her laugh, her smile. Those grey stormy orbs that shined and shimmered, their underwater kiss and many more sweet memories they shared.

"Good Morning." muttered Annabeth sleepishly to the figure that was sleeping next to her. He nuzzled at her neck and then kissed her cherry lips. She smiled and returned the favour.

"Annabeth, do you love me?" asked Percy

"What kind of a question is that? You really have started to ask me this question like a lot. Don't you know me?" replied Annabeth getting up from the bed.

"I'd like to hear this from you one more time."

"I love you. My Seaweed brain." saying this she pecked his lips. Percy smiled.

"I love you too Annabeth." replied Percy.

"Please don't leave me Annabeth." called out Percy when she was standing right at the door.

"I wish that too. But I have to, Chiron will be waiting. We have to get ready Seaweed brain. Bye love." said Annabeth as she closed the door behind her.

' _Please don't you ever leave me, Anne it's all the same but it has changed.'_

Percy and Annabeth along with a few others demigod heroes were now teaching different skills to their new camp-mates.

Percy stood there transfixed by watching Annabeth, admiring her.

"Percy you are doing it again!" teased the young recruits.

Annabeth blushed at this and then passed Percy a stern look. He shook his head as if breaking out of a trance.

This happened every single day. Percy would watch Annabeth while she was teaching while she was training. He saw the way she moved at while training younger demigods. He gaped at the way she moved her dagger, her blush when they were being teased, her contagious smile and the stern expression she passed him whenever they he was caught.

At the camp they were like any normal couple, normal teenage demigods. They were the Star crossed lovers, everyone their love was visible even to the blind.

The way they looked at each other was the best holding hands, silly His over protectiveness and her jealousy showed it all.

During lunch they sat together. Every demigod at Camp half-blood knew that they were inseparable.

That day during lunch Chiron had called Annabeth so Percy sat on his table alone. He laid his head down on the table.

 _ **Annabeth shook him awake**_

" _ **Seaweed brain!" Percy stirred and opened his eyes to her. He saw her she was standing there smiling at him wearing a white gown touching the ground. Her Blonde locks were cascaded down her shoulders in perfect curls. She even had a halo over her head. She looked just like an angel.**_

" _ **Wise girl you look like an Angel. My angel."**_

 _ **Annabeth blushed red and that was the moment that Percy captured her to a kiss. Annabeth pushed him away the sight in front of him; broke him.**_

" _ **NO, NO Annabeth please come back to me."**_

 _ **Annabeth stood there with a hunter in her hand and a blade in another. She approached him striking the hunter in the air. She roared "PERCY JACKSON!" in a horse voice with which he was used to.**_

 _ **Percy felt himself shrink.**_

" _ **Annabeth you don't have to do this!" stated Percy.**_

" _ **OH, yes I have to!" Annabeth gave him a sadistic smile**_ **and raised a hunter at him.**

"PERCY YOU ARE MAKING ME NERVOUS PLEASE WAKE UP!" shouted Annabeth.

Percy shouted "PLEASE DON'T"

But when the hunter didn't hit him, Percy opened his eyes to see a very worried Annabeth looming over him. He was on the ground. He just grabbed her and hugged her tight. Annabeth whispered soothing words in his ears.

Chiron cleared his throat at them.

"It was just a nightmare Percy." Comforted Annabeth.

 _I wish the same too. But the nights are worse than the trip to Tautarus._

"Tautarus." breathed Percy. Chiron nodded. He gave the both a day off.

Annabeth and Percy walked on the beach with waves greeting their feet every now and then. After dinner the duo walked back to Percy's cabin hand in hand. They were allowed to stay together because of their nightmare of their flashbacks of Tautarus. Percy reached out to stop Annabeth as she tried to reach out for the door handle. He stepped in between them and looked deep into her eyes and hugged her, Annabeth held him and then kissed him. Percy tightened his grip

"Percy lets go in." asked Annabeth. Percy didn't listen instead he broke down to tears and cried in the crook of her neck.

"I love you, Annabeth." he said repeatedly.

"I love you too Seaweed brain." replied Annabeth as she ran her fingers through his dishevelled raven locks. She smiled at him and reached for the door handle and pushed it open.

They stepped inside. Annabeth locked the door after her. They stood there in each other's embrace. Annabeth ran her fingers through his hair, straightening them in the process.

Suddenly out of the blue Annabeth shouted "PERCY!" in a horse voice as she had done before in the nightmare. She clutched his locks and pulled them in different angles. Percy shouted at this. She then pushed him to the ground.

"Annabeth you don't have to do this!" begged Percy as fell.

"YES I DO! YOU LEFT ME PERCY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU LEFT ME FOR 8 MONTHS" shouted Annabeth giving Percy a hard ice cold stare.

"8 FREAKING MONTHS!" she shouted.

She went up to the drawer and removed a hunter out of it. Annabeth gave Percy a sadistic smile.

"Remove your shirt, Jackson." commanded Annabeth in the horse voice. Percy did as he was told. He stood up showing her his bare chest.

"Clean!" remarked Annabeth and gave him her iconic sadistic smile. Percy had grown used to this side of Annabeth.

Percy again tried "Annabeth you don't have to do this."

She replied Percy with a whip.

"THIS!" whip.

"IS" whip.

"ALL" whip.

"YOUR" whip.

"FAULT" whip, whip. Percy clenched his teeth so tightly that he had bit his tongue and the inner sides of his mouth.

Percy fell to his knees; mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. Another whip made him fall on the ground.

This was hard for him watching Annabeth, his Annabeth turn to something else all because of him. At that time Annabeth saw him no less than a monster.

After a while Percy got up on his knees to face Annabeth with a pleading look on his face but was awarded by a cold hard stare. Annabeth slapped Percy right across his face making him flinch in pain. She slapped him, punched him.

"Percy you make me do this to you. THIS IS YOUR FAULT! You made me suffer..."

Annabeth wasn't able to complete the sentence as she fainted and was about to hit the hard ground but Percy caught her midway.

He held her in his arms while he sat on the floor. Percy looked at her face and caressed her cheeks smiling faintly. He then brushed away the blonde locks of hair that had fallen over her face. Percy kissed her forehead and carried her bridal-style to the bed and tucked her in. He placed the pillow beneath her head gently and then cleaned her hands.

He picked up the whip from the ground and folded it and placed it inside the drawers where he kept it. Percy then went to the washroom to clean and heal himself.

Later he slid into the same bed as Annabeth.

He slid an arm underneath her neck as if inviting her. Annabeth would reciprocate by turning to face Percy and cuddle with him.

Percy that night, contemplated about his life after he had returned from Rome. Everything had changed so suddenly.

The first few days were fine and then started the occasional late night quarrels. Percy didn't notice it then but as the fights became physical and Annabeth started to act violently at night. Every time Percy tried to stop her, hold her, kiss her, touch her. She wouldn't budge rather become more aggressive and fight him. Percy took it as her high self esteem and Ego. Percy playfully accepted this as being normal but then one day Annabeth asked him about his marks on his upper hand.

Percy at first took it as a joke as Annabeth herself had caused those marks last night. He skipped the matter.

Then one day Jason walked up to him

"Hey, Aqua-boy."

"Hey, Superman." And Jason clapped his hand against Percy's shoulder. Percy winced at this.

"Dude what's wrong?" questioned Jason.

"Nothing Jason, just a little sprain that's all."

"Let's go for a walk." ordered Jason as he pulled Percy along him.

"How is it all going? Normal?" questioned Jason adding the first word after a pause.

"Normal. Fighting and teaching." replied Percy but these words hurt like needles.

"Dude, where have you been getting those marks? Annabeth is damn worried. Every time she tries to bring up that topic you chide her off. She says you get new marks every day."

"WHAT? When did she tell you, all this?"

"Two days back. Annabeth Iris messaged me that's why I came here. Even I saw the marks yesterday. Dude what's going on?"

"You came all the way from Rome to see me?" questioned Percy.

"Actually I came because for Annabeth she was damn worried and was about to cry. She said you wouldn't tell her then you might just tell me." replied Jason.

"Crying?" questioned Percy. Jason nodded.

 _Percy thought about the nights then everything was different. Everything felt so artificial so real yet unreal. Something was up! This wasn't normal._

' _ **N.O.R.M.A.L.**_ _ **Am I normal**_ _? The question now is_ _ **What is normal?**_ _I don't even know what normal feels like. During the day, with Annabeth is like the calm before the storm and the nights are harder than the Tautarus itself._

 _Annabeth was not the same. She wasn't the same after Tautarus. She is different now. She is now finally able to say what she really feels. The pain that she had to bear and it was my fault._

 _Nothing is normal.'_

"I have to go! Thanks Jason" replied Percy as he sprinted to Annabeth.

Percy saw her staring at his direction he was about to go to her but went to his cabin, when he saw that she was following her. Annabeth locked the door after her. Percy removed his shirt and showed her all the marks.

"Percy what happened who did this?" asked Annabeth as she traced her fingers lightly over every wound.

"Annabeth you are kidding right?" asked Percy.

"NO, Percy I really am not. You are making me worried." cried Annabeth as a tear trickled down her cheek. Percy was about to hug her when

"I AM NOT KIDDING PERCY JACKSON! YOU MADE ME SUFFER ALOT! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. YOU WILL PAY FOR ALL THIS! I AM ANNABETH, YOUR ANNABETH WILL NEVER TELL YOU THE HARDSHIPS THAT YOU MADE ME SUFFER. I WILL TELL YOU HOW IT FELT!" said Annabeth in a horse voice. It wasn't the Titans, It wasn't Gaea. It was her, his Annabeth. Percy could feel it.

"Who are you?" he questioned as he uncapped his Riptide.

"Percy, What wrong why have you uncapped Riptide?" asked Annabeth in her usual voice.

"Annabeth!" asked Percy as he lowered Riptide and stepped towards her.

"WERE YOU GOING TO KILL ME PERCY. YOU LOVE ME SO LESS AND I WAS HERE THE DAMSEL IN DISTRESS I WAS HERE WAITING FOR YOU TO RETURN. I CRIED FOR YOU PERCY. I CRIED FOR YOU EVERYDAY. I THOUGHT OF YOU EVERY SECOND OF THOSE 8 MONTHS AND THEN YOU JUST POP BACK UP! AND ACT AS NOTHING WAS WRONG. AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED WITH THE HORRIFIC DAYS SPENT IN HELL!"

"Annabeth I couldn't remember anything..." started Percy his voice cracked and he couldn't continue, as he had never heard Annabeth talk to him like that. Annabeth stepped towards him Percy couldn't help but step back away from her defeated and then Annabeth raised her hand and hit Percy. Percy flinched after that Annabeth didn't stop she continued to hit him.

She stopped after a while and suddenly fell down on the floor fainted. Percy fell on his knees next to her and picked her up, holding her close. He cried in the nook of her neck.

 _It was Annabeth he had to face and fight._

That day was just the beginning the next day was even worse. Percy spent time in the library with the Athena kids and borrowed some of their books and even rummaged through the internet about the problem. It was tough for him being an ADHD but still he did it for Annabeth. Percy learnt that it was a different personality that had formed after the hardships of both Tautarus and the 8 month separation.

When Percy tried to question her about anything related to the last nights torture the other personality would take control and find her way through after all it was _**Annabeth's**_ other Personality.

Every time this happened Percy became numb and was unable to think about anything. This continued for a week after which Annabeth brought a hunter to whip.

That night Percy cried and couldn't sleep for the rest of the week. But the other Annabeth tormented him regularly.

Percy's pillow was wet with his tears. Luckily Annabeth had moved away or else she would have waken up to the sudden wetness.

 _THIS HAS TO STOP I HAVE HADENOUGH. will restraining her help me. It will! It has to. What can the other Annabeth do while she was restrained?_

 _Percy smiled to himself. Finally he would be able to hold her, touch her without fearing of what the other personality would do. finally he could stand up to the other Annabeth._

 _Confidence spiked through him._

 _ **Little did he know that, Things never turn out the way one thinks that one wishes it to be.**_

The next morning after Annabeth left him to get ready for the day's chores he cleaned his cabin and made sure to remove any possible item that the other Annabeth could catch hold and harm his Annabeth. Satisfied with his work he took bath and joined the others at the sparing arena.

"You look very happy!" complemented Annabeth when she saw him in a very happy mood. He smiled at her.

"Percy you are humming a song!" said the younger recruits when they caught him humming during lessons.

"Nothing." And Percy called them off.

Not only this he didn't even complain or question or fight or flinch back when Clarisse came right up to him with a sword in her hand poking it at his neck and soon a drop of blood trickled down his neck. It was Annabeth that stepped up to her and saved his ass. The day went well. Soon came the dinner. Percy gobbled up his food.

Percy excused him and Annabeth early than before. He took her by her hand and went with her to his cabin where he tied her right hand to the pole of his bed. Despite Annabeth's continuous questions. After this he stepped away facing her and leaned back at the wall opposite her.

"Percy, what are you doing? Percy why did you just tie me to the bed? Percy what do you think will happen? Did i do something wrong? Percy what happened why are you acting so weird? You were so happy since morning for what?"

Percy just sat there with his back against the wall staring at her. Percy didn't answer any of Annabeth's questions instead just stared at her.

Annabeth was fed up just sitting there on the floor tied to the bed for no reason and Percy being a prick and not answering any of her questions made her loose her calm.

"PERCY JACKSON! WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?" she shouted in her normal voice.

"You will see Annabeth" replied Percy.

The night passed by the other Annabeth didn't show her presence.

The dawn followed. Annabeth didn't talk to him that day. Percy begged Annabeth for forgiveness to which she complied. Then the couple with al the matters resolved walked back to Percy's cabin.

"I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR IT!" shouted the other Annabeth as she closed the door behind her.

"Annabeth don't." cried Percy as she stepped towards him to grab him. Percy stopped Annabeth by holding her hands.

"ANNABETH STOP!" shouted Percy.

"Stop what? Why are you shouting at me?" cried Annabeth in her usual voice.

Percy dropped his hands suddenly.

"Wise girl! I didn't mean to shout at you!"

"I CLEARLY KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO JACKSON!" said the other Annabeth as she grabbed Percy by his neck choking him. Annabeth lifted Percy by his neck.

"YOU HAVE DESTROYED ME!" shouted Percy but then realize his mistake. His tone softened as he thought about his Annabeth.

"Annabeth I know you are in there just listen to me and stop. I have loved and always will. If I could I would have taken away all your pain. " said Percy.

Percy wasn't able to breathe his vision blackened.

 _ **That's it guys! This is my first time with such a dark shade.**_

 _ **Hope you like this.**_

 _ **PS pls Review**_

 _ **Kohinoor~**_


	2. Chapter 2 Live for me

Percy wasn't able to breathe his vision blackened.

The other Annabeth smiled sadistically and dropped Percy, he fell on the floor looking lifeless.

Annabeth then looked around where was she until she saw Percy's limp body. Her eyes filled with tears she immediately checked his pulse; it was there but very weak. Annabeth panicked as she was not carrying that small vial of ambrosia. She regained composure and looked for the small bottle of ambrosia that every cabin kept for emergencies. She found it on the top shelf. She gave it to Percy. She ran outside.

"HELP! CHIRON! GROVER!" she shouted. Soon Chiron and others galloped to her some even carried weapons.

"What's wrong?" asked Chiron. She wasn't able to speak anything she just pointed inside the cabin and followed him into cabin. Soon Will entered. Annabeth showed him the vial that she had given him. Will got to work. He checked for any immediate problems but when there were none.

Will, Nico and Grover carried Percy to the infirmary and carefully laid him on the bed. Will continued his check up. When he was sure that all Percy needed now was rest he let him rest.

"Percy was strangled Annabeth." he announced.

"By whom? I am sure they both were alone in the cabin." questioned Grover. Everyone looked at Annabeth for answers.

"We walked back to the cabin and then I locked the door after me. After that I went to the bath room and when i returned I saw Percy on the ground li..." Annabeth again burst into tears.

"Bathroom Annabeth your shoes they are covered with sand."

"Yes Percy and I went for a walk at the beach before dinner."

"Then why wasn't the way to the bath room dusty?" asked Nico. Annabeth didn't reply to this.

"Your hands, Annabeth." pointed out Nico. Everyone looked at Annabeth's hands. They were red, this redness showed that she had gripped something very hard.

"What did you hold so tightly?" questioned Will.

"I don't know! I don't remember holding anything so tightly." replied Annabeth as she stared at the redness on her hands.

"Was it a neck perhaps.." suggested Nico. Annabeth glared daggers at him.

"NICO! DO YOU EVEN REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?"

"I never meant that Annabeth tried to kill Percy but probably someone else. They both were alone in the cabin and if there was someone else then Annabeth would have seen him/her. If someone even tried to kill Percy then how come Annabeth doesn't have any marks." replied Nico in his defense.

"Nico these marks are recent, just a week old." Said Will.

"We all know that Percy has had such marks before too. 2 months back." reminded Nico.

"Chiron a word?" asked Will. They both went to the corner. Will said something to Chiron, color faded from his face. He came back and announced.

"Let's not jump on to conclusions. Only Percy can tell us that. Disperse everyone." concluded Chiron.

"I will stay here in case, Percy wakes up. he will soon." replied Will, Chiron nodded. Chiron walked out.

"Chiron I swear on.." started Annabeth as she ran up to Chiron.

"Annabeth please don't do that.. Let's wait for Percy to wake up. " saying this he walked off leaving her standing there alone.

"That Hades kid is much smarter than I had thought. He is so right." smiled the other Annabeth to herself.

"There Percy you did it again! Chiron doesn't want to talk to me; he is the only one I was close to after you. And now he doesn't trust me anymore! You took it all. You took everything from me. Percy what did I do to you? I fell for you. That's it I fell for you this was my only fault! And this is what I get!" spoke the other Annabeth to herself. Determined she walked back to the infirmary and waited outside till she heard snores from inside. She crept in silently.

"Percy." she called out softly.

"Percy please I am scared. What's going on? I did this to you; I don't know what's going on. I cant help it. What if i killed you? Why didn't you stop me? All I remember is you drew riptide at me and looked like you were about to kill me. Percy Why, why did that happen? I just don't know what real is anymore. I can't stand this Percy. I just don't want to live anymore." Saying this she broke down to tears and she walked out. Annabeth walked to the beach and stood there watching the moon.

"Annabeth!" called out Percy when he saw her standing facing the moon.

"Percy, when did you wake up? How are you? What happened? Who did that to you?"asked Annabeth in a concerned tone.

Percy just stepped forward and hugged her tight. They both were in tears standing in each other's embrace under the moonlight. Percy didn't want this moment to end.

"Annabeth don't ever say that you don't want to live anymore?" said Percy.

"Ohh Percy why would I ever say that? When did you get up? I love you." Replied Annabeth.

"You said it just now when you came to see me right now in the infirmary." asked Percy.

"When Percy I never came to the infirmary. I left when others left. I have been here the whole time?"

Percy became rigid.

 _Shit, the one who came to visit me wasn't my Annabeth. She wants to kill Annabeth. No please no. Kill me instead. Not my Annabeth_.

"Percy please don't do that. Please you scare the shit out of me?"

 _Ohh Annabeth you don't know what you are doing to me._

Percy kissed Annabeth first slowly and then it became intense. Tears cascaded down Percy's cheeks. He pick-pocketed Annabeth's dagger and threw it away.

"I love you; Annabeth." said Percy between his sobs.

"I love..." started Annabeth but wasn't able to finish. Percy's hands fell to his sides.

"PERCY JACKSON DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME CHIRON DOESN'T BELIEVE ME EVERYONE SEES ME AS A MURDERER. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! Why are you doing this to me Percy what did I ever do to you. I just fell for you. I fell in love with that was my only fault and this is what you do to me." cried the other Annabeth.

Percy reached out to comfort the other Annabeth.

"Percy I can't take this anymore." Saying this Annabeth pushed Percy away and in the process snatched Percy's ball-point pen.

"Percy this is all your fault." Saying this she clicked it open and made a deep gash on her left inner-forearm starting from elbow to her palm. She shouted in the process.

Percy was shell shocked. By the time he got up and snatched riptide from her hands. Annabeth had done the same to her right forearm.

"ONLY NOW WILL YOU UNDERSTAND MY PAIN. WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH! LIVING ALONE; AWAY FROM YOUR LOVED ONES. LOSING TRUST! BEING THE WEAK ONE, LOST ONE."

Annabeth fell to the ground but Percy caught her.

"YOU KILLED ME PERCY! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE! YOU TOOK IT AWAY FROM ME!

YOU DID THIS TO ME PERCY!" shouted Annabeth.

"STAND BACK PERCY!" shouted Chiron with his sword at Percy's neck.

"Percy... what just... happened? My arms they... hurt...?" Annabeth's voice cracked. She was shocked to see the wounds.

"Percy... why... riptide... my blood...?" she asked him, shock out of her life.

"Percy, I love you... Always have... Always will... forgive you ...Live for me..I'll be waiting.." said Annabeth as her eyes were closing.

"Annabeth please stay with me, I love you Annabeth. Please don't leave me here. Annabeth... Annabeth... don't leave... please stay..."

Annabeth managed to smile at Percy her eyes were now closed. And then she was gone.

Percy shouted to the sky. The earth rumbled beneath their feet. Lighting crackled sending shivers through the campers. The waves rose higher than the mountains.

 ** _Reply to reviews_**

 ** _Turtle Tazzer, Toby4138, Jackson0Nightshade, PuddlePirATEpro thank you guys for your reviews. It really made me happy and motivated me to update._**

 ** _Thank you for the Follows and Favorites._**

 ** _Please review if you liked it. I wanted initially wanted this to be a one shot but I it felt right leaving it there. And this became a two shot so if you want me to make it a three part story let me know._**

 ** _Kohinoor~_**


	3. Chapter 3 Piper!

The waves rose higher and higher there was no signs of it to stop.

Drew rushed to Chiron's side "Tell him to stop or he will drown us all." She said protecting her lip gloss from her whipping hair. Chiron stood there dumbfounded. A part of him told that Percy couldn't kill Annabeth he would rather prefer to kill himself. But he had seen Riptide in his hands and blood on Annabeth's arms, he had seen in Annabeth's eyes they were shell shocked to see Percy holding riptide with blood, her blood on it.

Nico summoned skeleton from the underworld. He knew this wasn't enough and looked over to Jason. Jason flipped his coin and was ready for combat even he knew if Percy was to fight like this then combined Nico and him didn't stand a chance. Leo lit himself on fire. Frank stood by their side transformed into a giant fire breathing dragon. Hazel made the ground shake and created a crack right behind them separating the seven, Nico and Chiron away from the rest of the camp.

Percy shouted causing the wave to flood the camp. Percy's water was counter attacked by Jasons's lightning, Nico's skeleton army, Leo's fire and Frank flew above and shot fire.

"PERCY YOU HAVE TO STOP!" cried all of them. But Percy ignored all the pleas and shouted as he increased his force. None of the boys were able to get close to Percy let alone touch or hold him. Whenever anyone tried to the water force increased. Frank flew down to Piper. She knew it has to be her. She climbed on his back and he flew to closed possible distance.

"You can do it!" encouraged Frank as he dropped her 15 feet above the ground he was flushed out by a jet of water. Piper took a deep breath.

"Percy calm down. I know it hurts but you have to calm down. Annabeth wouldn't want you to do this. Calm down for her." Charm spoke to him stressing on each and every word. Piper carefully stepped closer and closer to Percy until she was 8 feet away.

"What would Annabeth want?" spoke Percy as he jet sprayed Piper. Piper went and crashed onto a nearby rock.

Jason screamed "PIPER!" he stroked Percy with lightning but was unable to harm Percy. The force of the water dropped to nil. And Percy was now rising above the ground in a sphere of water. Leo, Nico looked around to see Poseidon controlling the orb of water and Athena sit on the ground taking Annabeth's head in her lap and weep.

Frank and Jason took unconscious Piper to Will. While the others stood there watching.

Percy was in the orb Poseidon held it high despite Percy's constant thrashing. After a few minutes he stopped. Percy cried. Poseidon free his son and hugged him close. Percy just stood there numb pouring his eyes out. Everyone stood there dumb founded when Athena explained everyone what had really happened. Percy stood there in his father's arms crying while staring at Annabeth's lifeless figure. Everyone hugged Percy gave him condolences. But all Percy knew was his Annabeth was gone.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 ***IMPORTANT READ***

 **Hey guys hope this somehow stood up to your expectations. And yes I will be writing more of this story. This was just a confirmation that i am alive plus this story will continue. I took time cause I really didn't know what to write next. This story will have a change in genre it will now be a mature horror story. i will try to write like those but this will be my first time. help me out and tell me is this mature *I am talking about the next chapter* And weak-hearted people please stop here. Others I warned you. Hope you liked this small part.**

azhou1 , Thrawn13 , TurtleTazzer , Toby4138 , Jackson0Nightshade , PuddlePirATEpro thank you guys for the review.

 **I would also like to thank all those who Favorited and followed the story. and to new people please do the same.**

 **Kohinoor~**


	4. Chapter 4 Nightmares

**If you are soft hearted and still want to read the book I will warn you before.**

 **Enjoy and dont forget to vote and comment**

That day passed in blur for Percy. Jason, Nico, Frank didn't hug Percy, they just shook his hand or clamped his shoulder. Hazel, Chiron and even Leo were moved to tears.

The next day when they were about to cremate Annabeth. Thaila, Annabeth's family and Percy's family Sally and Paul had gathered.

Hazel took off Annabeth's necklace and gave it to Percy who held it dearly over his heart. Malcom even gave Percy her Yankees cap.

While everyone spoke a few words about Annabeth. Percy just couldn't get himself to do so. He just stood there. When everyone had left the place. He sat down by her side and wailed.

Hazel came to check on him and led him to his cabin.

"Percy you have to go to sleep."She pestered him for a while and when she had made him go to his cabin and sit on his bed. She left him,

"Goo... Go to sleep Percy you will need it." She caught herself before she said Good Night.

Next evening, Hazel, Piper, Leo knocked on the door. And then they peaked in to see Percy sitting on his bed.

"Percy!" Freaked out Hazel as she walked infront of him. Percy didn't move. Only signs of him being alive was his chest moving with every breath and his eyes blinking.

"What?" Questioned Leo.

"I left him in the same position 12 hrs ago." whispered Hazel.

Piper had a bandage over her stomach and fore head she even and a cast on her right arm.

"Percy!" Called out Piper. When she got down to his eye level she winced.

"Percy, you can't do this to yourself. Percy eat something. Do something. Say something." Piper begged him.

Percy didn't move. He kept staring at one point on the wall ahead of him.

"Annabeth wanted you to live." started Piper.

"PIPER!" shouted Jason desperately when he ran into the room.

"Piper, you are in no state to roam around. Piper you have to rest those injuries are still open." Said Jason.

"Percy needed help." Replied Piper defensively.

"Don't you charm speak me. Pipes I care for you, please rest we will take care of Percy later. He doesn't want to talk to anyone so lets just leave for a while. Okay I will come and check on him. I promise."

Piper hesitantly got up but slipped. She was standing so close to Percy yet he didn't move to catch her.

"Piper!" Jason shouted as he went forward and caught her before she touched the ground.

"Let's get you out of here." With that Jason picked Piper bridal style and carried her to the door against her protest.

"PUT ME DOWN JASON!" shouted Piper. Jason obeyed and put her down.

"Hazel what about you? Please stay for a while. Although I asked you to come with me but... please stay for a while I'll send Frank too?" Asked Piper. Hazel nodded.

When Percy and Hazel were alone. Hazel sat down next to Percy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Annabeth wanted you to live. If you don't eat, sleep how are you going to survive, Percy I care for you, Everyone one does Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Nico, Reyna. Campers await your call to lead them. Sally and Paul too. I know it is hard for you but if you stay like this nothing it is of no use. In this case you are not alive but just breathing. You need to live. You need to live for her." Percy looked at her.

Frank entered the cabin. He stood infront of Percy and looked in his eyes.

"Perce bro, what she is saying is true. In all the time I spent with Annabeth, I know she's not a quitter. Neither are you. You need to pull yourself up. You need to be what Annabeth wanted you to be. And that was Seaweed brain and that is you." At this Percy stared at Frank.

"She will always be with you." Said Leo standing at the doorway. He walked up to the trio and sat next Percy.

"She will always be with you in here." He said pointing at his heart. Percy felt his heart.

"She is, was and always be a part of you." Said Nico walking up to the four.

"Not only you but all of us." Jason pitched in.

"I'm sorry dude I kinda ignored you, I was angry with you for what you did to Piper. She was just trying to help. I understand. If I was in your place I could have reacted in the same way."

Added Jason.

They stood in there in silence for a while until Percy ate his apple. After that everyone left Percy but Leo remained.

"I know one thing rhat will lift your spirits. You and me Water to fire battle." Said Leo and grinned. Percy ignored the comment but Leo being persistant dragged Percy to the shore.

"You ready water boy!" Called out Leo as he lit himself on fire he shot fire at Percy.

Time slowed down.

Percy stood there frozen. Frank became a fire breathing dragon with fireproof skin and stood infront of Percy. While Jason sparked lightning that met Leo's fire before it could meet Frank.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! LEO VALLEY." shouted Hazel.

"Don't you know this is the place where... you know what happened and this is only place you found that suited your job to cheer Percy up." She shouted at Leo. The earth rumbled and rubies, sapphires, diamonds sprang into life.

"Let's get out bud." Said Jason as he took Percy to dining pavilion. He gave Percy, Blue pancakes and drowned them in syrup. The two were joined by Piper, Frank and Nico. Behind them came Hazel who was dragging Leo by his ear.

"Aoo Aoo.. I promise to take care next time. I promise."

Nico smiled at this and eyed Jason for an explanation. Who mouthed *afterwards*

The night fell. The campers went to bed. So did Percy.

 **#People Percy has a nightmare. Soft hearted people please stop here.**

As Percy closed his eyes he saw himself and Annabeth skipping stones by the beach. The evening was peacefully passing by. He held her hand she smiled at this and kissed it. When he opened his eyes. He saw her, black nothingness had replaced her grey glistening orbs. Her body was covered with scars head to toe and all of them were bleeding. His hand was also smeared with blood her blood.

She naturally smiled at Percy blood oozed out of her mouth and drenched her clothes. She fell on the ground. He rested her head on his lap.

"Percy.. Help..." she chocked on her own blood.

"ANNABETH!" shouted Percy as her body turned to cold limp.

Percy gasped for air as he sat up on his bed.

"What happened Percy?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Annabeth.." choked Percy.

"Yes, Jackson now sleep." Replied Annabeth sleepishly.

"But you just..." Percy couldn't complete his sentence.

"I just what Percy." Asked Annabeth sitting up caressing his cheek with her thumb. She then touched his forehead with hers. "I am alive." She said.

Percy let out his breath which he was holding for so long and closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

Annabeth cupped his face in her hands as she whipped his tears. Percy opened his eyes to see the two long slits that Annabeth had made they were bleeding.

"Annabeth!" Percy screamed and moved away.

"Percy, why did you do this to me? Was it not enough for you? Did you not love me? Was it all a joke?" Tears trickled down her cheek.

Her tears were blood. She wiped her tears with her hand. She shifted her position. Percy fell down the bed.

His eyes were open to the sight he just saw.

Tears had dried on her cheeks her white gown was red because of all the blood. She moved closer to him. She kneeled at the edge of the bed. She held out Riptide. She held its tip at her throat.

"Percy, dont. Percy I beg you. I love you. Save me Percy. " She begged him.

By time he got up to snatch riptide out of her hand.

She had clicked the button at the back of Riptide. Riptide sprang to life and passed right through her throat. Blood oozed out.

"ANNABETH!" SHOUTED PERCY.

Water splashed right across his face. He was awake.

 **Hope you guys liked it. Please comment this is the first time I wrote Gore and Horror please tell. Do you want more of this or should I end the Gore.**

 **Yours truely**

 **Kohinoor ~**


	5. Chapter 5 Wreck

Hazel walked back to her cabin after She, Nico, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank had a meeting about Percy. They were worried that if Percy continued to neglect everything then they were sure to loose him. They had to do something that took his mind away from her. But the problem being Annabeth wasn't just a human but she had become a part of Percy's soul.

They knew time could heal him. But by the time he would be healed it would be too late and they would have lost him way before.

One thing was sure.

Percy can't forget Annabeth. They can't separte the two, even when she wasnt alive.

What they didn't know was at the same time Percy in his cabin was staring at his ceiling and was blaming himself for Annabeth's death. After a long stare he closed his eyes.

The seven dismissed their meeting dragging their legs and heavy hearts to their respective cabins. Back at her cabin Hazel kept tossing and turning around on her bed. She was eating her brains out for Percy. Finally she gave up the decision to sleep. She walked outside the cabin closing the door after her quietly not to wake up her brother.

She strolled down to the dining pavilion. She helped herself with some coffee. Then she heard a horrifying scream from Cabin 3 unconsciously she reached for her dagger.

"ANNABETH!"

'That was Percy.' She recognised and dashed to his direction.

She entered the cabin. Leo dashed in behind her. He poked Hazel. Within a sec she had her dagger at his throat. And if he hadn't lit himself on fire as a proof she could have done the damage.

"God's Leo! You scared me."

"Oh the feeling is mutual." He said pulling away her dagger positioned at his throat.

"You heard it too." They said in union.

Hazel could see in the pitch black surrounding, Leo couldn't. He did the most obvious thing set himself on fire.

The cabin was a mess. Leo saw the Bedsheets sprawled on the floor. Pillows torn to shreds. The water fountain broken and the water withering in the moonless night.

"Where is he?" Asked Leo as he looked around.

They went around the bunk beds.

Leo bent down to the ground to see tell see him right behind the last bed.

"He's behind the bed."

They approached. The sight left her baffled.

Beads of sweat covered his upper lip and forehead. He himself was drenched in sweat. He had torn his bed spread to shreads by clutching and pulling it. He was withering in pain.

Percy let out another spine chilling shout

"ANNABETH DON'T DO THIS!"

Nico shadow travelled right that time. Jason and Frank flew to the cabin. They all tried to wake up Percy. Piper ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Panting she observed the cabin and then dashed to the washroom room and threw a bucket full of water at Percy.

Percy sat up and gasped for air. Jason helped him to his bed. Percy's heart beat was skyrocketing. He wasn't able to breathe. He moved frantically trying to breathe.

Suddenly a body hugged him and whispered comforting words in his ears. He instructed him to breathe with him slowly. He even made Percy let him feel his heart beat. He rubbed circles on his back. After a while Percy calmed down.

He cried on the crook of his neck.

"Why did she leave me? Why is she doing this to me? Why did I not love her? Why does she say I didn't love her enough? Why? Am I not good enough?" Cried Percy.

He held Percy closer hugged him tight.

"Its not your imperfections it's not hers either. It's just not the perfect time for the both of you." He said. Tears tricked down his face.

"She's gone forever" cried Percy. He hugged him hard.

And then POOF! and he was gone.

Jason went outside to find Nico who had vanished in this air.

"I can't." Said Nico when he saw Jason approach him.

"You have been holding yourself very well." Said Jason.

"I can't do this anymore. Jason. I talked to her."

"What?!" Asked Leo joining the duo.

"She didn't want to come back. She fears if she ever came back Percy won't see her the way he used to. She feels humiliated for her actions and she won't come back."

"Guys can you help us!" Called out Hazel.

The boys rushed into the room to find Percy struggling as the girls plus Frank trying to restarin him.

"No Annabeth don't do this please." Begged Percy staring at the wall.

"Please Annabeth I'll do anything don't hurt yourself."

"Percy who are you talking to?" Asked Leo looking at the wall and then back at Percy.

"Don't you see her she's right there. See!" Shouted Percy holding Leo and pointing at the wall.

"Percy what is she doing?" Asked Piper scared predicting what the answer would be.

"She there holding Riptide." He replied reaching out to the wall.

Jason grabbed Riptide out of Percy's pocket.

"Percy it's not real. You have Riptide." He showed him the pen. Percy still didn't bulge. Jason clicked it revealing the shining blade.

"I have the blade." Asked Percy as Jason shoved it into his hand he examined it as if it was a foreign object.

"Then what was she holding?" Asked Percy as he pointed at the wall.

"Where did she go?"

"Percy, listen to me Annabeth died. She wants you to live." Said Piper.

Percy broke down to tears. Percy became numb after a while.

The next day Grover opened Percy's door to find.

Hazel, Piper, Jason, Frank sitting on the bed cross-legged with their head in their hands. Nico sitting on the chair with head laid back. Leo's legs on Percy's bed while his head was on the floor. Percy was on the bed staring at the wall.

"Guys you have to come now! We have been attacked." He shouted before dashing out.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **hey people as usual tell me what do you think about this chapter. One more thingy I wanted to complete this story as soon as possible so how about a challenge 10 days bench mark. What do you think. I thought about this story and I kind of have it all in my brain. Is there anything you want to read specifically I'll see if I can accommodate that.**

 **One more thingy. Even I want to update Normal so rather than asking for updates please tell me what did you like in that chapter or the story. So that I would keep that in mind. Or tell me where I could change words umm like waterfall to cascade, you get me right.**

 **Plus if Normal fits into anyour community please inform me and if you are reating this then add me.**

 **Love you guys for reading Normal.**

 **Thrawn13, Toby4138, SportyNerd24 thank you for your reviews they really keep me going.**

 **Review peps don't be a silent reader.**

 **Kohinoor~**


	6. Chapter 6 Fight!

The seven ran into the battle forgetting events of the past few days, the pain, tiredness all vanished to nothingness.

The seven raced to the spot where the fight had just broke.

Blades clashed, Daggers slashed, Fire burnt, Spears impaled , Armors clanked, Poison sprawled, lightning striked, monsters turned to golden dust, demigods fell into deep slimmer for the last time. But the tsunami never came.

Percy stood there transfixed. Somehow the monsters had hit his soft spot. He was standing at the same place as Annabeth had stood for the last time. Everything that surrounded him turned to nothing but a blur. There he saw Annabeth standing in a white dress. She was laughing. She was his Annabeth, Percy smiled as Annabeth ran in circles around him. Once and then when the next time she circled him and came infront of him.

It was the other Annabeth with her arms sliced. Half of her head was just a skull as if someone had skimmed her flesh. Her dress turned to rags barely covering her petite figure. She looked the same as, when they had survived Tautarus each. Each and every wound ripe and bleeding.

The smile dropped and colour faded from his face. She was now standing right infront of him. She started to walk towards him. Percy stood there frightened to even move a muscle.

She came and stood infront of him.

"FIGHT YOU IDIOT! STOP STARING! YOU'LL NOT ONLY GET YOURSELF BUT MANY OF US KILLED." She whispered but it wasn't her voice. That's what left his confused. It was familiar but it wasn't her neither was it the other Annabeth.

"PERCY JACKSON! MOVE YOU IDIOT!" shouted Annabeth. He still didn't move.

Annabeth slapped him right across his face.

Percy reacted out of impulse and he attacked her with his Riptide he didn't want to hurt Annabeth so his blade just gazed through her skin.

"PERCY JACKSON! WHAT THE TAUTARUS!" Screamed Clarisse.

She was standing in front and was glaring at full rage right infront of him. If looks could kill he would have died by now.

Everyone stared at this sight. They didn't believe what they just witnessed. Neither did the six of them. Everyone seemed baffled.

"We have to fight them back to Tautarus. Clarisse go to the infirmary and get your wound checked up. Percy summon a wave to wave of them Jason strike lightning at the same. Hazel open the earth now." Piper took the reigns in her hand. Everyone followed.

Most of the monsters were swept down by the wave and the rest were taken down by the campers.

Everyone now out of their trance state helped the needy and walked back.

Everyone glared at Percy.

The seven met at the beach. They walked back wordlessly to the pavilion. Clarisse stomped her way to the Pavilion to Percy specifically.

"DO YOU THINK I FREAKING CARE ABOUT YOUR IDIOTIC LIFE?"

"I am... was... That's... Annabeth. ..."

"THAT'S WHERE ANNABETH DIED. THAT COULD HAVE BEEN THE PLACE WHERE YOU DIE. ANYWAYS DO YOU REMEMBER THAT SILENA, ZOE, BECKENDORF ALSO DIED. BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER TO YOU DOES IT? TODAY I LOST MY BROTHER LIAM DO YOU EVEN KNOW HIM? PIPER LOST HER SISTER CLAIRE, RIAN A GUY FROM HEPHAESTUS TOOK HIS LAST BREATHE HE JUST CAME IN LAST SUMMER. DOES ANY OF THOSE DEATHS MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU?

DOES THAT MEAN YOU WILL MOURN THEIR DEATH FOR LIKE, FREAKING FOREVER.

I SAVED YOUR ASS FROM THAT EPOUSAI AND YOU FREAKING IDIOT ATTACKED ME!"

Screamed Clarisse she then ran towards Percy with her fists clenched and jammed her fist to his jaw. Percy swayed in dizziness and fell down unconscious.

Jason stepped up to her.

She glared at him. "Don't even think about it Grace. You and i both know That this idiot needed someone to drill this piece of information." She stopped him.

She picked Percy up, Connor helped her.

"Piper!" Called Chiron.

"Yes Chiron."

"That was a display of true leadership qualities. You maintained calm and took decision that helped us save the camp."

He patted her shoulders before leaving and went to attend the injured. Few demigods congratulated her. She smiled. Until the seven were the only ones left.

"Let's go take rest." suggested Hazel. Everyone was too tired to object. They first went to the infirmary to get themselves checked and took a dose of Ambrosia.

Piper took her much wanted sleep. But suddenly the earth rumbled. At first she didn't notice but then the intensity increased. This time it made sure it was noticeable.

The demigods gathered around to see the epicenter. Leo walked straight up to the crowd and made his way to the center. It was a cabin.

Cabin 3.

"What's going on?" enquired Hazel.

"What did I miss?" Asked Leo.

"After visiting the infirmary Percy was sent to his cabin. And the rest is history.

They watched as water erupted from the ground on the boundaries of the cabin. The crowd was taken aback. The water rose upwards. Slowly, It encircled the cabin completely rotated around it. At first slowly but then it increased its pace.

Percy let out a spine chilling scream.

By this time the crowd had moved away and the seven remained.

They all looked at each other as if they were visually talking.

"I can't shadow travel right now and that too six of us." Said Nico.

"That's why we asked you to take the ambrosia with us."

Percy let out another spine chilling scream.

"This is not the time to contemplate." Said Jason.

"We have to fight back." Replied Hazel.

Jason cracked lightning on the sphere of water that was thickening it's circumference. Leo fired at it. Frank flew around it in a reverse direction. Nico and Hazel tried to provide a black curtain around it to contain the collision and to stop the further expansion. Piper tried to charmspeak to Percy and thus the sphere to will it againsy itself.

"Its not enough!" Called out Jason.

He flew against the current's direction creating a typhoon to infiltrate the sphere.

"Break the sphere." Cried Piper willing all her charmspeak into those small words.

They tried harder. Against their will the sphere broke with loud explosion. It threw the demigods away to a few feet. As soon as the disorientation faded of. The seven barged into the cabin. The cabin was torn down to shreads by the explosion. The water fountain was broken to pieces the supposed parts of beds lay scatter around. There were parts and pieces of things that couldn't be identified.

They looked around as the the air became visible.

There he stood, In an indescribable state. Percy looked at six of them. Examining them as if they were specimens in a laboratory.

And he ran away from them.

Kohinoor~

Hope you liked it.

Thank you Thrawn13 and SportyNerd24 for your reviews. And yes Annabeth wanted didn't want to come back because she felt she had done enough damage to Percy. She couldn't look at his face because she felt it was her fault and Percy had to suffer for it.

Thank you guys 9th day. I Gotta keep updating faster and you guys got to review faster.

Thanks once again.

Recommend me some communities and share this story with someone who would enjoy it.

Cookies.

Bye..


	7. Chapter 7 Annabeth!

Percy woke up surprised to be in his cabin and even more surprised to see Annabeth sitting asleep right next to him.

She had pained expression, beads of sweat all over her. She was on a chair not very far from him. Percy just sat there observing her. Annabeth jerk while she was sleeping.

"Percy." She whispered. Percy took time to understand that she was still asleep.  
"Percy don't do this. Why are you doing this?" She said with her eyes closed. Tears silently fell down her cheeks.  
He abruptly went up to her to whip her tears but he couldn't touch her his hand passed right through her.  
"Annabeth I am right here." Said Percy frightened.  
That's when his surroundings changed he was on the beach standing at the same unfateful place. Looking at Annabeth.  
"Percy, I loved you. And I know somewhere inside you still love me."  
That's when a small cut on her cheeck appeared as if someone had made a knife cut and it was bleeding.  
He tried to wake her up he shook her. But nothing happened she was still asleep.  
Percy stepped forward to her but she appeared as if she was looking right past him. He turned around to see the culprit. It was him. Standing with Riptide in his hand. Percy was baffled to see his other self smiling sadistically at Annabeth. He again moved forward and striked Annabeth with Riptide making a long gash on her forearm. Annabeth screamed at this. Percy cried. The other-Percy gave a satisfied smile. He raised Riptide again at Annabeth.  
"Annabeth fight!" Ordered the other Percy.  
Annabeth still had her dagger strapped to her waist belt. She looked down at her dagger the cursed blade. And then back at Percy.

"Percy I know you love me. Percy, you can't hold a weapon against that person for whom you are ready to die for." She replied.

"Take that dagger and kill me Annabeth. This is not me. I can't... I won't... I would never hurt you." Cried Percy, begging her to kill the other him.

"Unsheath the dagger." Ordered the other Percy mechanically.  
Annabeth did as she was told. She removed her dagger and held it in her hand. She looked at it and then at Percy.  
Annabeth threw the dagger away.  
"I can't kill you Percy."  
"At least I gave you a choice." He said with a sly smile.  
"No, No don't do this please kill me..." begged Percy to the other Percy fearing what would happen next.  
The other Percy charged and Riptide went right through Percy and finally through Annabeth.  
Percy clutched his stomach but no blood came out. He looked behind him to see Annabeth impaled by Riptide. Blood sprouted out. She gasped for air as riptide was taken out of her abdomen. She shouted tremors ran through Percy's body. She fell to the dry ground.

"Seaweed brain. I have always loved you." Said Annabeth as she watched him stare down at her. She gasped for air as blood chocked her. Percy fell to his knees he saw her take her last breath. He craddleing the lifeless body Annabeth to his lap.

Percy looked at the sky and shouted  
"ANNABETH!"  
Tears trailed down his cheeks and his shirt had turned red with blood, her blood. He fell to the ground. He cried on the nape of her neck.

A small hand rested on his shoulder. At first he ignored it but then a voice shook him to consciousness.  
"Seaweed brain. How did you walk up here? I have been searching for you since breakfast."  
Percy looked up to see Grey orbs looking at him expectantly. Oh he missed the warmth in those grey orbs.

He looked down to see he was holding nothing. He looked back at Annabeth she still stood there smiling at her Percy.  
"Come with me." She asked Percy. He obliged. He walked after her. She took him to the arena.

"Anywhere but here. Annabeth please." Begged Percy.  
"NO, come on it will be fun." She talked normally that it gave Percy an eerie feel.  
The arena was surprisingly empty. He walked in to Annabeth who was standing at the center.  
"FIGHT me Percy!" She asked him. He walked in after a lot of persuasion.

She attacked. Percy decided to go easy on her and simply blocked all of her attacks. Then slowly the attacks became forceful and Annabeth became fiercer. Rather than the warmth that Percy had seen before it was now colder.  
"Percy come on attack!"  
"I'll just Polish my defending skills." Answered Percy. He was too scared he couldn't let Annabeth change. He couldn't hurt her. He couldn't watch her die like the days before.  
"Come on I know you are holding back." She chided.  
Yet Percy didn't attack.  
"PERCY JACKSON FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Snapped Annabeth. She changed. There was no signs of warmth rather everything was ice cold.  
Percy let Riptide fall. Accepting death from Annabeth. He could be free.  
He saw her approaching him. He stood there anticipating the pain but it never came. Rather Annabeth shrieked. Percy's eyes snapped open, he saw a big wound on Annabeth's chest running from her right shoulder blade to her the left side of her waist.  
She was bleeding. Instinctively he reached out to her, to help her. But being a warrior Annabeth striked Percy again this time aiming for his torso.  
Percy wasn't afraid of her, rather worried for her. She attacked Percy but neither did the wound appear nor did the pain erupt in his body.  
It was Annabeth on the ground clutching her torso were the wound had appeared. All Percy felt was energy being drained from him.

Percy stood there looking at the damage he had caused.  
Annabeth never gave up. She attacked again and this time Percy went back to defend himself or rather herself. The force increased emensely. And Percy found it difficult to cope.

Annabeth attacked again and again and again. Blood oozed out. Percy saw her struggling against her own weight she had already lost blood and now.  
With every cut running on her body he lost a battle physically emotionally and mentally.

With alot of trouble she stood up and Percy was able to disarm her. He went and hugged her.  
"Calm down Annabeth. You will die like this."  
"GIVE UP!" she replied. And after a pause she continued.  
"NEVER PERCY NEVER."  
She removed another dagger from her back pocket and attacked Percy cutting from the right side of his forehead head diagonally reaching the other side of his cheek. Annabeth cried in pain standing close to him she shouted in his ears. The pain made her loose the dagger.

She reached out for his face and pressed her thumbs into the eye sockets using the support of her finger.

This time Percy felt the pain surging through his body with Annabeth screaming in his ears he knew she was killing herself too.  
The pain reached its peak as his Fingernails dug into her areadly blood baked back.

The two fell down.  
Percy woke up with throbbing pain all over his body. He was on the cold hard ground. Like he had seen and felt in Tautarus. The blackness blinding his sight. He saw her was bonded like he was in Tautarus. If this wasn't enough he saw her. She was there tied to the wall. Then all the monsters he had killed, crowding all around her. They took out knives and passed them through her.  
"PERCY!" she called out to him.  
"PERCY PLEASE HELP!" She shouted at the top her lungs.  
Percy tried to move but he couldn't move his legs. He couldn't feel his legs. As if his lower part was paralysed. He tried to crawl but even when he tried with all his might he couldn't move. He looked at his legs to find that his feet were nailed to the ground. The realisation struck him with a volcano of pain.

Pain now seemed as an as if it was just a word rather than an emotion.

Annabeth deafening scream erupted making him numb to any other feeling. Painfully he tried to lift his feet along with the nail.  
He was in no state to walk. Painfully he crawled up to her. Fighting any monster that stood in the way.

"PEEERRCCYYY" She shouted as red hot lava tricked down her head.

"Percy it really was a mistake to love you. Percy you can only cause pain. You can only hurt people. You built me. You held me when I was broken. You fixed me. And then you broke me. Your not worth being loved. It's all you fault that i am suffering. So does everyone who ever came close to you. You are a disgrace. I hate you Percy."

"No, you are lying." Stated Percy stopping dead at his tracks when he saw her and heard her.

Then lava poured all over her. She cried withered in pain.  
"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT. I HATE YOU!"

Percy sat there numb. Watching Annabeth burn under his deeds. Then the lava stopped flowing. He watched in horror as Annabeth rose breaking the shackles.

Her Blonde hair burned to black. Lava had burned the half of her skull most of her hands and almost her stomach and her legs. The gashes that she had made while fighting with Percy grew deeper, wider. She looked more dead than Alive. She crawled slowly towards him. He backed up. A smile cracked open on her half burnt lips.

Scared of her Percy moved back.  
"See Percy this what I get for loving you. Percy you can only cause pain. You can only hurt people. You broke me. You are not worth being loved. It's all you fault that i am suffering. So does everyone who ever came close to you. You are a disgrace. I hate you Percy."

With that her image started to dissappear and he woke up to large BANG! Annabeth's last words rung in his brain as a mantra.

He then looked around to see the damage everything his cabin ever held reduced to nothing but ash. The black smoke thinned to reveal six silhouettes. All of them blacked by the boom. He saw Piper first her glow vanished it was replaced by grim expressions. Leo sitting down on his knees exhausted. Nico and Hazel supporting each other. Frank and Jason lying on the ground. Every single one of them was tired and exhausted beyond their limits.

Percy choose the only option that seemed valid.

Running away.

He sprinted away outside the boundary.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **Krystaltheelemental thank you for the review hope you like this one too and the ones coming after it.**

 **Thank you SportyNerd24 for the review.**

I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU.

What she told him is correct but she standing up to him to tell him isn't. She was too harsh but you cant blame her as it is in her genes, she is the daughter of the war god Ares himself. She was angry, in anger people tend to do stuff that they wouldn't normally.

 **I liked her charecter as i have portrayed in Normal.**

 **1 she protected him when he was standing there in the battle field armed but not armed.**

 **2 she shouted at Percy because none of the seven could do that and have the same impact. Plus Percy needs to realize that his Wise-girl is dead. the faster he does that the better it is for his own health and thus the ones near and dear to him.**

 **3 She did take him to the infirmary when she knocked him unconscious. and she even took him to his cabin and didn't leave him in the infirmary.**

 **Lets get practical here what would have you done when you are in a life and death situation and are saving someone else's life and they cut you?**

 **obviously your first reaction would be to shout. and in very rare conditions you will refrain yourself.**

 _ **What would have you done?**_

 _LOADS OF LOVE AND VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL OF YOU_ ** _._**

 ** _8 days more! how do you want the next part? i have decided to add another OC so choose a name from the ones down below_**

 ** _1 Kaira_**

 ** _2 Samantha_**

 ** _3 Amanda_**

 ** _4 Noor_**

 ** _5 your choice!_**

 ** _Kohinoor~_**


	8. Chapter 8 Give me my pen!

Percy ran and ran. Hoping no one would follow him into the woods. But his health didn't allow him to go that far.

Exhausted by the nightmare and the run he stumbled down on the footpath. Parched he sat down to catch his breath.

"He went that way." Shouted a familiar voice. Percy got up and ran he wanted to just run away from the camp. He had already caused enough damage and didn't want to aggravate it.

He ran adrenaline rush now fading. Energy levels dwindling and water content evaporating from his system he fell down. This time he was barely capable to keep his eyes open. And soon everything faded to blackness.

What he noticed was grey orbs which were looming over him and the expression of concern.

Black

Percy ran and ran. Hoping no one would follow him into the woods. But his health didn't allow him to go that far.

Exhausted by the nightmare and the run he stumbled down on the footpath. Parched he sat down to catch his breath.

"He went that way." Shouted a familiar voice. Percy got up and ran he wanted to just run away from the camp. He had already caused enough damage and didn't want to aggravate it.

He ran adrenaline rush now fading. Energy levels dwindling and water content evaporating from his system he fell down. This time he was barely capable to keep his eyes open. And soon everything faded to blackness.

What he noticed was grey orbs which were looming over him and the expression of concern.

 **Black!**

 **And then he died.**

 **Kohinoor~**

 **Thank you guys for reading Normal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Na just kidding. It goes on. I just noticed... blah blah blah I'll keep my mouth shut and talk after the awaited chapter.**

 **Black!**

Percy opened his eyes. He felt himself for any injury and then for Riptide. When there were none and his beloved blade/pen was missing he was anxious. In terror he noticed his surroundings he was on the ground. And a ragged bag was his pillow. He looked around to see broken concrete rocks or irregular blocks. Which were used as cupboard each crevasse held something. One held water bottles others held clothes packed food cans some open and some packed, one even had knives and other culinary items one held pair of used shoes, broken mirror and a couple bags. One held a collection of books and the other held medicinal aids.

A knife was held against his throat.

"Don't move." Said someone in a unfamiliar accent. No matter how much he wanted to just glide against the blade but he resisted it. After all she had saved his life. He just wanted to look at the person who saved the wrong person.

"Hands up." She said again. He remembered he had seen grey orbs before he had fainted. Was it Annabeth?

"Don't even think of trying anything." And to prove her point Percy felt a gun point at his back. At his Achilles Heel. Percy resisted his wish to die and find out about those very familiar grey orbs.

He put up his arms.

"I wouldn't try anything. When you have those pointing at me. The knife is intimidatimg enough by the way."

She scoffed.

"In your situation, I'd rather answer questions rather than being quirky. Who are you?"

"Percy.. Percy Jackson."

"Why were they following you?"

"They were searching for me."

"You didnt answer my question. Why were they following? What did you do?"

"They were searching for me I ran away. I have caused them enough trouble for a lifetime. I couldn't hurt them anymore." He replied honestly.

"Why should I trust you or let you live?"

"Well i was lying most probaly dead with people after me and you saved me so you won't kill me. Plus you had the chance to do so when I was unconscious."

"Where were you going?"

To die actually but not now. Now I will find those grey orbs.

"Away." Almost truth.

"How old are you?"

"21" *let's assume for this story.*

"How long was I out?" Questioned Percy.

"A day." She replied.

"Tell me about the scars."

"How do you know about them?" Percy felt a breach of privacy there. The ones on his arms were now well faded and blended to his skin tone. But the ones on his back were although healed but the scars were vibrant. He had then well hidden under his shirt.

"You were in rags I had to change you. Answer the question."

"I went through hell." He replied as he looked at his shirt it wasn't his. It was the truth.

The floor rumbled..

"Not again.." she mumbled.

"Just This time Percy. Partners don't try to run away I will hunt you down. Understood." She pushed the blade closer to his neck. Percy nodded.

"Now Just grab those bags and stuff water bottles, food and safety kit the clothes and that bag." She pointed specifically at each one.

Saying this she put the blade away but held the gun in her hand.

"Give me my pen." Asked Percy.

"This is not the time to talk, dont you get it. Just do as I told." She said and ran to the other side of the small room where she lifted the rock to the side.

"Please hand me my pen."

"I have your pen okay now put the things in the bags."

"Give me my pen!" She didn't answer this time.

Percy did as he was told.

"Done now give me my pen."

"I don't have time for you pen."

"Give me my pen."

"Shut your mouth okay. I can't concentrate. Can't you hear that sound. You will get us killed. Now help me don't just stand there." She was storing away all the other bags and other left out things.

The sound grew louder.

"Run" She said as she strapped on of the bags to her back and handed the other one to Percy. She threw him a dagger. He caught it.

Percy followed her through the long passages. And through a human pass-able pipe they emerged out into the silty water.

"We were underground."

"Yes. As if it wasn't obvious." She replied.

"Pen."Asked Percy. She looked at the way from where they had just emerged. She was to engrossed to hear him.

"Give me my pen!" Asked Percy walking to her. But he couldn't reach her as a minotaur appeared.

"Dodge left when I tell you." Percy commanded.

Percy looked at the beast.

"Now!"

She did as she was told. With the dagger he charged at it so did she. With her daggers. They both fought in rhythm. They communicated through their eyes. But the minotaur was able to disarm him. He wasn't so familiar with the dagger.

"GIVE ME THE PEN!"

She was standing there with he back to the wall and no way to escape the bull. This time she listened and threw Riptide at him.

Now

The game was his. Soon it evaporated to golden dust.

Percy walked upto her. He looked her in the eyes and said.

"I know who you are." He said and she was frightened.

"Your a demigod." She mumbled something that Percy wasn't able to catch. But he did get.

"Thank God's for that."

"Do you know your parents?"

"Nope died when I was young."

"Who told you, that you are one."

"Uncle did" She looked away at this.

"Where is he?" She sniffled.

"What's your name?"

She replied. "Samantha."

"Okay Sam let's get you cleaned up." Said Percy looking at her scratched knees and arms.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **So I was talking about**

 **I found out I have completed one year on fanfiction. Yay!**

 **I will have to abort mission of completing Normal in 10 days. I am having some personal problems.**

 **So I won't be posting regularly. Oh how I wish I could.**

 **Sorry guys but I will be posting. I do want to finish this by 9th July you know why? Cause it's my birthday!**

 **Loads of thanks to all the followers and favourites**

 **Now to my personal favorite replies to your reviews.**

 **Krystaltheelemental thank you and hope you like this chapter.**

 **SportyNerd24**

 **1 we all know Clarisse can knock people out.**

 **2 Percy cant be knocked down that easily.**

 **3 Percy hadn't slept well. Hadn't eaten anything except one apple and one bite of pancakes.**

 **Plus he hadn't been near water or more appropriately he hadn't allowed it to heal him.**

 **3 Clarisse didn't use full power. She just want to hit him or give him a bruise. For he had given her one.**

 **Point is Percy was tooooo weak to bear any physical mental or psychological damage.**

 **PuddlePirATEpro**

 **I wonder the same.**

 **Thrawn13**

 **Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9 Bleu Royal

**HEY PEPS I HAVE CHANGED THE CHAPTER.. PLEASE READ...**

 **UNTIL NOW!**

 **Annabeth died because she had a mental breakdown and in the process Percy had to suffer. after her death Percy started to have nightmares about Annabeth's death. Percy's health declines so does his feeling of self worth. He runs away from the camp because he feels he isn't worth the trouble he was causing to his best mates. He gets unconscious and before darkness takes over he see's grey eyes reminding him of Annabeth. Day later he wakes up in an underground hideout. Where he meets Samantha/Sam their little interrogation is disrupted by a Minotaur. Sam orders Percy to pack. they rush out the pipes where they battle the Minotaur turning him to gold dust. Sam is injured in the process. percy offers to help her clean her wounds.**

 _This is where i left Normal._

 **People who have read the book know this isn't the story but the gist. I know i have missed a few Points but you know them, so need to ponder on that ...**

 **Now...**

For the first time Percy noticed her after they had met. Samantha had green eyes and Ruby red hair that flew down to her elbows. She seemed as she was about 16-17 years old. Percy still remembered those grey eyes that he had seen before.

 _Those grey eyes have to be Annabeth's. I will find you no matter what._

A loud earthquake ensured that they couldn't make it back inside.

"We can't go back." Concluded Percy.

"We can't." said Sam. They sat down beneath a tree. She helped him as he cleaned her wounds.

"So where to now?" Questioned Percy.

"You mean as together?"

"Obviously." Replied Percy.

"Hand me that bag will you?" She asked. Percy gave it to her.

"Nice meeting you Percy. Now you're on your own." She said and rummaged through the bag.

"Percy where is the red bag?"

"On your own?" Questioned Percy.

"PERCY JACKSON WHERE IS THE RED BAG!" She shouted at him.

"You just go on like this?" Questioned Percy.

"PERCY" she took a deep breathe pulled out her dagger and pointed at him.

"I will ask you one more time where is the red bag?"

"I don't have it." Replied Percy.

"Pull out your pockets." She ordered seriously.

"What?"

"Now?"She ordered with her knife still at his throat. Percy although wasn't threatened but did as he was told. She sat down with her head in her hands.

"What was in the red bag?" After deep breathe she said

"It had my independence. Everything I had earned and saved."

When Percy didn't get it.

"Cash!"

"Just cash!"

"What do you mean by just cash. I have been saving every bit of it for the past 4 years. And only i know how I have earned that."

"Now what? What can we do?"

"We?"

"Ya we."

"Don't you have to go anywhere. Meet someone and stuff. What did you plan. what about you?"

"I just wanted to get away and that I have. After that I just wanted to die. But now I want to meet someone." said Percy thinking about the grey eyes he had seen earlier.

"Then go who is stopping you now."

Percy thought for a while and said

"Wait, Your a demigod. Dont worry I am one too. There is a place for us demigods. Camp Half blood. Where we can train and live. To face monsters. There are prophecies that you have to full fill. Camp half blood is a safe haven for us demigods. Then there is one camp Rome. That's a different thing."

"Okay. But i am fine. Thank you for the offer. Finding out that i am a demigod is enough for me. I have other things I have to think about."

"This is some cash and some food. Now you are on your own. Don't follow me." She said

"Let me help you so that you can help me find her." After a lot of persuasion she agreed.

"So first we need cash. I am dead against the idea of stealing and we need fast cash." Percy just nodded.

"There is a place that I know where we can get cash fast. I found it a year back. I used to go there to see people fight and learn techniques. I have seen them earn. A few fighters aren't smart enough but some are great. I think they still might be there."

"So you have gone there?" asked Percy.

"Not exactly. Okay, the thing is I have watched it from the ceiling. I used to sit there for hours watching them fight. Its not a place where children of my age go. the bouncer knows me and stuff. I pay him to get in. Now come on let's go." She said. Percy followed her. After walking for a while Sam stopped abruptly making Percy crash into her. They fell on top of each other with Percy beneath Sam. A few questionable glances were made at them. this was the first time they were so close. Her facial features seemed strikingly similar but before he could make any conclusions she got up. she offered him a hand which Percy gladly took.

"Wait here I'll be right back."She said and Percy saw her disappear into the ladies washroom. He stood outside waiting.

'Who takes so much time in the washroom.' Being an ADHD child this wait seemed looonnggeerr for him.

The girl who came out of the washroom was totally different. Rather than the ruby hair she had purple bob cut hair. And she had blue eyes rather than those red eyes.

"WOAH! with all this make up things in your bag you say, you don't have cash."

"I have these in my bag. In my case this is bloody essential. And yes I don't have cash. All I have after I gave you 25 bucks all I have us 25 bucks. Now let's go, If you are done gaping me." She said pulling her hoodie over her head. Percy followed her to a local pub. Percy stared at the sign hoping to read the name of the pub.

"Dyslexic?"she questioned.

"Yeah." replied Percy.

"Bleu Royal." said Sam.

They walked to the backdoor where the bouncer looked at the both of them with question.

"Hey James. I'll pay you the original amount as I always have."

"It you Kiarah, long time no see." commented James.

"I know man. Your cash as soon as I come out." Said Sam.

"And this guy?" He asked pointing at Percy.

"That's Jake. He's 21 that's legally allowed." Replied Sam. When James didn't look convinced.

"He's no threat. He's my friend. fine." He still didn't look convinced.

"Gods I'll pay you extra. Is that okay." Sam said.

"Jake I am watching you." glared at Percy. But opened the door to them.

Percy stepped inside to see a pub. A heavily crowded counter for drinks and equally crowded packed dance floor which was basically the whole place. A disco ball hanging on one side, DJ grooving the beats. On one side were some tables and chairs. The duo went there and sat down. Sam gave Percy a water bottle and she drank from another one.

"What was that outside?"

"In here you are Jake And I am Kiarah." Percy didn't understand. Sam continued.

"Everything is fake Percy. Everyone is lying here. Every relation is goal oriented or for benefit. I have seen it all. There is just one ruler Money. If you have cash what you say is a rule. If you don't then you are nothing. behind that door is known as the fighters pub. That place started as people coming to challenge, fight and earn. But now everything has changed, They fight to kill."

"Now Ja...Percy I know you can fight. Behind that door right there." She pointed at a door.

"There its a different world. That's against your rosy imagination. There you fight till you or the other person dies. You get paid in the later situation. When we go inside don't trust anyone. Watch them adapt and strike against them. We will leave after one fight each. The more you stay and fight the more they learn about your techniques. The more are the chances of losing the next fight. Got it!"

"Will you kill anyone?" Asked Percy.

"I am telling you to literally go and die there and this is the question you ask." Replied Sam.

"You made the rules very clear and I don't doubt you. So tell me will you kill anyone?"

"Its up to you if you want to. But i wont kill. Now that either one of the fighter has to fall on the ground dead or or not dead. making them unconscious also works out. so i will make them unconscious and win the cash. But remember Percy, the people behind that door they are there to kill for fun. Enough of this chit-chat it's time to show them what you got." She replied. She looked over to Percy. He seemed like he had many questions but she wasn't in the mood to answer them.

"No time for questions. Everything after this." She said.

They opened the door. To face three cages. The place was highly crowded. The place stinked with beer.

"I forgot to tell you about the smell. And DON'T DRINK ANYTHING THEY OFFER."

Percy followed Kiarah/Samantha/Sam through the crowd. She got the both of them registered.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **Did you miss me? So there you go. Do tell me what you think about this chapter and what will happen after this. Some of might even know, the point is the chapter [which i have deleted] made the story go in a direction i didnt want. Plus there were a few faults and thank you for your comments SportyNerd24 and PuddlePirATEpro. I know the chapter isnt giving much information, i tried to clear most of the doubts here. the previous one and the ones after this will mainly focus on Sam background..**

 **Did you notice that Sam didn't want to know more about her parentage? This is an important part in the story. Review and tell me if you did.**

 **I am having a little trouble here so bear with me, you are free to criticize and question me but do give reasons for the same.**

 **Thrawn13**

 **I think this chapter gives you insight to her charecter on Sam/Samantha/Kiarah. Hope further chapters do the same.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **Toby4138**

 **'Grey eyes' is still a mystery no where have i mentioned that Sam/Samantha/Kiarah has grey eyes. You got to keep reading to find that out.**

 **Thanks for the review.**

 **SportyNerd24**

 **Well thank you. For the review. Your question made sure I don't just add incidents. I just made it a point to think before adding stuff. Please keep challenging me. This make the story more interesting.**

 **Thank you for the review.**

 **Death Fury**

 **Hope you like the further chapters.**

 **Thank you for the review.**

 **To everyone reading I will make it a point to answer each review.**


	10. Chapter 10 Percy please come back alive

The duo went to look at the ongoing matches. Percy watched as a girl with boy cut blue blue hair was punching the life out a person twice her age.

"I am surprised that she is here right now. That's her, Katana. She kills for a living. Professional killer, assassin. Never go in with a sword. You are dead right there. She doesn't use her legs much. Her matches never last for more than 3 minutes. Then there is Fat-pants right across us his punches hit hard across your face and you are down. He doesn't use his legs much. Aim for his legs thighs especially. People have named that guy as grass-hopper." She pointed that guy in blue jumper sitting in the corner with a drink in his hand. His blue jumper made Percy instantaneous like him.

Sam clicked her fingers in front of his eyes.

"Hello!"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Dude don't get lost in here. So I was saying." And she continued

"He jumps from one place to other place and strikes kicks. I have seen him kick right above people's heads. Rest you got to figure out and That's my call. Looks like I have Fat-pants. All the best Percy!" She said with a wink and then she was pushed into the cage with Fat-pants.

Percy watched her fight. At first she played with him and then he saw she was waiting for his strike. She had an advantage of height. She was shorter for his straight punches and the fact that she spread her legs making her shorter.

He punched her right across her face. She twirled and fell on the ground. "That's not fair!" Shouted Percy as the rest of the crowd 'Boo ed'

"She must have told you that. Everything is fair in there. Poor girl. She could have lived a while longer. She could have taken someone weaker." She taunted stressing on the last word. Percy looked behind to see Katana. He ignored her.

"GET UP!" Shouted Percy. She did, get up. This time she was in full form. She kicked his thigh as she had told Percy. And it worked. She punched and kicked. He tried to kick her but she too fast for him. He punched her once. Sam stumbled as her world got dizzy. Then shook her head to come back to reality. She got a black eye. In this situation he punvjed her gut. She was about to fall but caught herself. She moved back to catch her breathe and calm herself. There was a change in her position. She kicked his stomach no effect.

She kicked between his legs and this time he clutched his pants. She kicked his nose making him bleed. Then she attacked his neck making him unconscious. The countdown began as thr crowd stood flabergasted.

"5...4...3...2...1... Kiarah is the winner!" Said the referee as he entered the cage and declared her the winner handing her the cash.

The winner a.k.a Sam/Kiarah walked out. Looked over to Percy and smiled. But her eyes challenged him. Proudly Percy turned to smirk at Katana. But she had something else in her mind.

"You and me same cage but with weapons." She said. With this statement the crowd went silent anxiously waiting for his answer. Percy didn't answer.

Sam came and stood by his side. She looked at the tense surrounding fearing the obvious she turned to Percy.

"What did you do?" She asked him. But it was pretty obvious.

"No thank you we are done here." She answered for Percy. Katana pointed at Sam. At her action few men took hold of Sam. And stuffed bandana in her mouth taking her away. Percy turned to help her out but Katana's blade made its way to his neck. And Percy watched as Grass-hopper(blue jumpsuit) placed a dagger on her neck.

He knew he could manage getting out but Sam couldn't. So Percy decided against it.

"So where were we. Ya you were about to answer my question. Okay I'll pay you per minute 10 bucks each." When Percy didn't make eye contact with her rather looked over to Sam.

"Okay let's increase it 100 bucks. Per minute."

Percy turned around at this offer. He thought about Sam. He zoned out.

"Okay." Said Percy.

By this time Sam had removed the bandana from her mouth.

"Not at all Okay." Said Sam. Percy walked over to her.

"All your problems will be solved?" Asked Percy.

"But what if you fail. I will lose my life."

"I won't lose." Said Percy.

"What if you do?"

"You don't know me Sam.." said Percy.

"And you don't know how she fights. What about that?"

"I have fought with Ares she can't be compared to that."

"Yeah but you did that way back... Now things have changed don't you remember you were unconscious for like 2 days straight due to no food or water in your system." Chided Sam.

"Think of a plan.. You know you are an Idiot to fight her.. whatever it is be careful. I have seen her fight, She will not go for the kill. She will give you gashes small and big but certainly deep. Be very carefull. Her footwork is brilliant. And get out as fast as possible. They wont let us get out easily. Dont look behind me. There is a back door right behind me. Idiot, I just said Don't look behind me. That will be the way out. Get out as fast as you can." Scolded Sam as Percy did looked behind her at the door when he was told not to.

"What about you?"

"If you lose they are going to kill me.. if you win then i think i can walk off."

"With the cash?" Asked Percy. Sam nodded.

"I got you here I am sorry." She said.

"We'll talk about that later." Commented Percy.

Percy looked behind him, To see Katana standing by the cage door with her hands crossed and smirk on her lips, hood on her head.

"Percy just come out alive." Said Sam stopping him by catching his hand to stress the point. He smiled at this.

Percy stepped into the cage. And the door locked behind him. Percy glared at Katana. Assessing his opponent. But Sam's screams distracted him. He looked around to see she had been gagged and was now shifted into a tub filled with water by Grass-hopper (blue jumpsuit). He held out two wires. Which he then dipped into the tub. Making Sam shudder vigorously.

"STOP THAT!" shouted Percy. But the Grass-hopper didn't listen rather turned a knob on the machine attached to the tub making Sam scream a little louder. Whereas he gave a sadistic smile.

Percy turned to look at Katana. Who was examining her nails.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO HER!?" he shouted at Katana.

"You are practically wasting time. She has approximately 3 minutes and 30 seconds left now. You better hurry or this might be the last time she is seeing you." Percy gritted his teeth at this reply. Katana was now in a fighting stance.

"Where is your weapon?" Asked Katana in a stern voice.

"I dont have one." Replied Percy.

 **Kohinoor ~**

 **Do tell me what you think abt this one!**

 **Chapter 10 is up ! YAY! CHEERS TO ALL!**

 **I am excited about the next part..**

 **Review and tell me what do you guys think..**


	11. Chapter 11 Katana

_**SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAD TO SEE THE CHAPTER IN RAW FORM!**_

 _ **I was awake till 3am last night giving final touches to this and then when I saved it it was fine I could clearly see the last two lines I had written and then in the morning I got up to see the first review I checked my chapter. I am glad that he/she wrote that review or else the update would have been late.**_

 _ **Hope you guys like the chapter and please leave a review for the same.**_

"Choose one." Asked rather forced Katana. Pointing to her right. Percy turned to see a row of blades of all possible shapes and sizes.

Percy pointed to the blade that looked almost like Riptide. He looked back at Sam. She was in a vertical glass aquarium. Filled with only water hopefully. Sam was able to breathe because of the 3 inch gap between the perforated glass lid and the water level.

 **Katana's POV**

The new guy Jake looked over to Kiarah. He seemed to concentrate on her. As if he was trying something. Grass-hopper had to poke him with the sword to get his attention. Jake seemed disappointed when he held the blade in his hands. I was impressed by his selection. The sword he chose was one of my personal favorites. But none of this mattered now that he had the blade.

He is mine to kill.

 **General POV**

Percy tried to control the water around Sam/Kiarah it was hard for him. He wasn't able to. Percy was dumbstruck because of his failure.

Grass-hopper poked him with the chosen blade through the cage, as if Percy was a caged animal. Percy held the sword and balanced it by switching it between his hands. The sword felt so foreign in his hands. It felt nothing like his Riptide.

 _'Try again'_ said Percy's conscience as he looked over to Sam. She was struggling to breathe. The duo in the cage went about in circles. Percy stopped when he was facing Sam. Taking a deep breathe he tried again. This time he was able to take control of his powers and controlled the water force it to move away from Sam's body. It worked for a second as he saw a change of expression on Sam's face but this didn't last long. As Katana made her move distracting him from Sam.

Blades clashed and the sound echoed in the small stinky room. The crowd was too shocked to move and watched the match between their defending Champion Katana against a black haired newbie. Both of them trained to kill. One trained its whole life and the other not only god-gifted but also trained to kill. It seemed as if both of them were dancing with swords. His every offence met her defense. And Her offences met his defenses.

Percy saw her right shoulder was open so he struck. And lo there was a cut on her right shoulder. Blood streaked out. A scream escaped her gritted teeth. With this she tore out her sleeves revealing a purple bruise that had been there as a mark of her last fight.

She glared daggers at Percy. During this tiny duration Percy concentrated on Sam and spilled water through the perforated glass top at the same time relieving Sam from the electricity passing through her body.

Percy turned around just on time to avoid a deep cut aimed on his thigh. He was saved, he sighed. But it didn't last long as her next stroke gave him a cut on his abdomen. Tearing the fabric, blood made it appearance. Luckily it wasn't deep. This time Percy saw her lower leg being defenseless and was about to make his mark on her leg.

Sam screamed louder this time. Grass-hopper had suddenly turned the knob to the higher point. For a minute right there, He forgot about Katana and focused on Sam in order to remove a small amount of water. Katana was the fast and made a gash on Percy's back which ended right above his Achilles Heel. It was Percy's turn to shush his sudden scream.

In this process he spilled out a good amount of water. The wires now were barely touching the water. Katana circled around Percy as if assessing a new creature. She kicked the back of his knees making Percy fall to the ground on his knees. For a moment Percy and Sam looked at each other. Somehow they knew they had to fight their own battle.

 **Sam's POV**

I struggled in the water. At first I ignored the sudden decrease in the water level but then current increased rushing through my body at a striking speed. I shouted for help.

"AAaaaaa HELP!" Every time Grass-hopper increased the current I felt the lightning pass through each cell of my body. This left me breathless. I was loosing consciousness but 'I had to stay conscious'

I had to watch Percy. I reminded myself. and when he got a cut on his abdomen I felt it.

And then the strength of the current increased I screamed for help. This time water slipped out of the tank. And the current stopped. I knew that this was him. My back hurt as if someone had made a cut on it and I looked over to Percy he had the same cut on his back. I took a deep breathe calming myself and looked over at Percy. I knew after this he can't help me anymore, I had to get out on my own.

Grass-hopper panicked at the sudden decrease in the water level. He bent down to pick up the bucket full of water to add it to my tank. But I was fast enough to get hold of the two dangling wires in the tank. As his hands came into reach I attached both the wires to his hands. I could see the current passing through his body.

I tried to open the lock of the tank but it was impossible without external help. I looked at Percy. His had switched to defense. It seemed that either he was giving up or she was too strong for him. From what I just saw I knew the later, wasn't true.

"Percy you have to fight." I shouted from the tank. But he didn't seem to hear me, he was too busy focusing on Katana. Her strokes became deadlier and stronger. The clanking now echoed in the still room. An aura of power radiated through the cage. Like everyone I gaped at the scene as it enfolded in front of me. Percy was at the loosing end. But he was holding on well not even a slightest sign of fear was visible on his face. Rather he seemed like, he knew what he was doing.

I felt the ground rumble like it did whenever any monster was about to come near me. I panicked and all the tiredness and pain vanished. Percy was too busy to notice this small vibration. I looked at him. He had just blocked one of Katana's iconic killing strokes and was smiling at her. I heard something that blew my mind away and brought a smile to my face.

"My turn!" Said Percy and then his game began.

He was using everything he had got against her. During the start Katana seemed taken aback but then she recovered and blocked his strokes. I could sense his stokes and the power he was putting in each one of them. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead. She was struggling under his strength. Defending his blows was becoming harder for her.

From the corner of my eye I saw a lady to enter the room. She seemed out of place to this fighting arena. Tagging behind her came her chihuahua. Standing out of the full fledged room filled with fighters this lady looked like she was going to the salon and lost her way.

I saw her hoping Percy would too. But No. One we both were locked and Two he hadn't noticed her. Three My daggers, were in my bag which lay 20 feet away from me. The lady eyed Percy in the cage. She smiled and grew to her full size into a creature with a head of a woman and the body of a lion. _Sphinx_ I remembered. The Chihuahua transformed to have the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves, of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. _Chimera_ I remembered.

They both shouted or screeched and the room shuddered. Everyone present there cleared the room.

"PERCY!" I shouted to get his attention but he seemed like he already knew. During this little appearance Percy had successfully disarmed Katana and had his blade placed right under her chin. With a small tug on his sword and she would be dead.

"I am not killing you. Help her. Take her and leave." He pointed at me. With this he slashed open the lock. And gave the sword to her.

"GO!" He ordered. Katana accepted the sword with a nod and came up to me. Percy clicked open his pen and there was a sparkling sword.

"You know what's going on don't you?" Questioned Katana and she opened my lock.

"Yeah! Now get out." I said.

"You?" She questioned. I looked over my shoulders at Percy. I shook my head to a no. She patted my shoulder and ran away.

I ran to my bag and tucked two daggers inside and took the other too arming myself. Percy seemed to be uncertain about the both of them. Chimera spat fire at Percy. But he was fast to avoid her fire. I remembered something I had seen way back when I had just found this place. I ran to the store room to retrieve it. I found it is rushed back to Percy. I motioned at it and then at my mouth and then at the Chimera. Hoping Percy got what I had just told him. Unlucky me he had no idea. Rather he was telling me to get out.

 _How can he take the both of them all together. Is he mad?_

The Sphinx pounced on Percy. Percy tried to move and attack but was enable to do so. After a two minutes of struggling under the Sphinx he was out of its grasp. Percy guided it away to the other side of the room.

The only two important things were left were, me and the Chimera. My daggers seemed of no use. I couldn't go near the Chimera. The heat of her breathe was suffocating and hot as a lava. Chimera spotted me standing there doing literally nothing gaping at my surrounding.

 _What a pretty way to die_ I taunted myself.

Ran through the hall. Using anything and everything that could shield me from her hot breathe. The store room I remembered. It was as big as a this fighting hall.

 **Percy's POV**

I was busy fighting the Sphinx that I forgot about Sam and the Chimera. I saw Sam as she dashed into through the doors. With the Chimera at her tail.

 **"SAM!"** shouted Percy.

 _ **Kohinoor~**_

 _ **"I hope you guys like the chapter. Only I know the amount of work that has gone into this this one chapter.. I hope this chapter is able to covers up most of my flaws.**_

 _ **Katana didn't run away from danger although she was able to sense the tension. The mist showed her something [probably a natural phenomenon] and it was in her best interest to run away. Plus Sam was able to feel things that Percy felt because half of his attention and focus was on the water that surrounded Sam.**_

 _ **Thrawn13 - hope the wait was worth it. I'll post the next chapter faster.**_

 _ **Death Fury - thank you.**_

 _ **Others please review! love you all. Cookies.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Percy!

**Sam's POV**

I ran inside the storeroom. I had seen dummies being used for the fight and later for training but I didn't expect them to be in such a vast number.

With the piece of iron I had in my hand I ran through the dark room. I hid behind the wardrobe, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the pitch black surroundings. I had planned to put rather throw the iron piece into the Chimera's mouth. The iron would melt in her hot breathe suffocating the beast.

I sneaked a peak at the deadly beast I saw her confused by the dummies and she was blindly blasting each one of the dummies. I turned back taking a deep breathe. I went through my plan.

 _Now or never!_

I looked at the beast. She had her back towards me I had to catch her attention.

"Hey!"I shouted. Realizing my fault I held my mouth

"IDIOT. ******" I cursed loudly. "Oops!" I said out loud again. I saw the Chimera turn to face me and breathe fire at me. Then I cursed again but this time it was in my head. And I did the first thing that came into my mind

 _Run!_

And I ran. But i wasn't fast enough. Her breathe burned my right leg. I cried in pain but ran to take cover.

 _What was taking so much time? PERCY!?_

Because of my foolishness I lost a good chance over the Chimera. _Try again and again and again until your last breath._ I looked back at the Chimera, she was fooled by the dummies. Their numbers dwindling, If I didn't act right now I would loose my chance over her. I stood up. The Chimera noticed my move. I stood still as the dummy. Hoping she wouldn't suspect. I wasn't able to stand on my right leg. The Chimera now walked in my direction. I had to see eye to eye. It was frightening. As soon as she was close enough/ within my throw-range I threw the iron piece at her.

The time slowed down. The iron piece went into her nostril. The Chimera was about to breathe fire at me. Clanking was heard on the opposite side of the room. I lost it and fell back on the ground with the exorbitant pain in my right leg.

Distracting everyone. Chimera blew fire at me but then turned to face the sound completely burning whatever was stood there.

 _"Percy!"_ I shouted but it wasn't louder than a whisper. Everything turned black.

 **General POV**

Killing the Sphinx was hard and it took majority of Percy's precious time. All he could think of was Sam! How was she holding on! He tried hard to not to think about the negative thoughts that were pestering his mind. When Percy was able to kill the Sphinx he ran into the dark store room. As he busted through the doors. The Chimera burnt the wall a few feet away. Although Percy ducked in time but he could feel the heat. Percy stood up to see the Chimera choke. He tried to slash the Chimera but the heat was still unbearable. After the struggle the Chimera burst into golden dust.

It was hard for him to see and importantly search for Sam in the dark room. After a roaming around the dark room walking over the false body parts of the dummies he stumbled across Sam. She lay on the ground unconscious. Percy picked her up in bridal style and walked out of Bleu Royal.

"In here!" Called out someone. Percy looked at the source to see Katana motion ingredients him to follow her into a the nearest building.

Percy with the bags went into the building. Katana examined Sam's wound.

"Third degree burn. You need medical help." She concluded. Percy nodded.

"Water?" Asked Percy.

Katana offered him water and called 911.

"I can't stay here. When they come." Said Katana. Percy nodded his head in appreciation. Katana left leaving Percy and Sam alone.

The paramedics arrived they took the both of them to the hospital and admitted Sam.

"What is your relation with the patient?" Questioned the receptionist.

"Ummm. Sister." Replied Percy with the first thing that popped up in his head. Percy sat down on the bench. And was slowly drifting of to sleep when. The doctor came out of the emergency ward.

"She is fine now. She's asleep. The wound will take time to heal. We will release her after a two-three hours observation." Percy nodded. Percy went back to the reception to pay the bill.

"The bill is paid sir." Replied the cashier.

"By whom?" questioned Percy.

"A lady she left this envelope for you." Percy accepted the envelope and open it. Cursing his dyslexia he asked the receptionist to read it for him.

 _ **I paid the bill for you and this is the money that was you earned in the bet. In it Percy found five hundred dollar bills.**_

 _ **-x-K-x-**_

Percy thanked the receptionist. Percy later went to meet Sam. he unlocked the door and heard a loud thud from the other side of the door he rushed in. He saw Sam on the floor.

"Oh! its just you!" she sighed in relief.

"Let me help you." offered Percy and tried to help her but she refused.

"You will also leave me like the rest of them did. It's better I get used to this by myself." Percy was taken aback never had anyone talked to him like she did. Percy watched as she got back up on the bed.

"Thank you." said Percy breaking the awkward silence.

"For what?" she asked.

"You could have just left me there and saved your life." replied Percy.

"Thanks to you too for bringing me here. WAIT A SECOND WHAT ABOUT THE BILL?" asked Sam with her eyes wide open.

"Cleared. Katana paid for it." replied Percy

"Here." Percy gave her the envelope with the cash. Sam stared at Percy with her mouth hung open."Do you even know me?" she asked him this was followed by another round of awkward silence. " Thanks Percy, This is a lot." she replied again.

"What did you think you could handle the Chimera and the Sphinx together are you mad? and what took you so long?" she demanded Percy. Both of them shared their part of day's experience. The situation felt so familiar Percy felt his eyes moisten as he thought about the times when Annabeth shouted on him.

"So what comes next?" asked Sam bringing him back to the reality.

"I don't know you tell me." replied Percy. Through the window both of them saw the sun dip down below the horizon.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **Hello guys hope you like this part. its just a part two. and do tell me what you want me to write next. Cookies to all.**

 **DeathFury thank you for the review.**

 **I really hope the rest of you love the story too. if you do then tell me via review or PM.**


	13. Chapter 13 The Syringe

Doctor knocked at the door. He walked in and checked up on Sam.

"There might be chances of infection. So we will be keeping her for a little while longer." commented the doctor.

"Whatever you think is necessary, Doctor" replied Percy. The doctor smiled and left.

Percy had loads of questions bobbing in his mind. He wasn't able to decide whether to ask Sam now. Before he could ask Sam she was asleep. Percy sat down on the cushion and before he knew he was asleep.

Percy opened his eyes. He found himself in a dark and dingy corridors he heard someone shout for help. it was Annabeth. Percy ran in that direction. "Percy!" Came another shout from the opposite direction. Percy realized it was Sam. But he didn't think much about it. He ran through the corridors panting. "ANNABETH!" shouted Percy. "Percy!" Shouted Sam. Percy neglected it Annabeth was on his mind.

Percy then ran to the source of the voice. He found a door same as the hospital room. "Percy! Please help me. I beg you." Begged Sam's voice as Percy grabbed the door handle and opened the door hurriedly and rushed in. He ran to see the groans coming from the bed. "Annabeth!" He asked and saw Annabeth on the bed instead of Sam. She was struggling and was tied to the bed. He went up and untied her legs and hands.

"Percy please stay with me. Please don't go anywhere." Begged Annabeth. She gripped Percy in such a hold that wasn't humanly possible. Percy ignored it all.

"Percy! Please if you ever trusted me please wake up!" Begged Sam's voice. Percy turned to see Sam but Annabeth jerked his head to face her at that instant. She looked at him questioning.

"Don't you love me?" She asked.

"Am I not good for you?" She asked with tears threatening to fall. At the same time "PERCY HE..." Sam let out a spine chilling cry which abruptly stopped.

 _Annabeth or Samantha. It will always be Annabeth why am I even thinking about this._

"No no its not what you think. I love you Annabeth. You are perfect for me." Said Percy with a smile. Annabeth smiled and her grip tightened. Percy could feel Annabeth's deathly grip. He knew something was off but decided to go with it. He was having trouble breathing.

In the corner of his mind he was thinking about Sam. _How was she? Where was she? What had happened? He wanted to see her but Annabeth needed him the most she was his first priority. Justifying himself he didn't do anything. Yet he felt something strange._

He stayed there with Annabeth. She smiled at him. He smiled back to her genuine smile. Suddenly she released Percy and fell back on the bed.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! ANNABETH!" shouted Percy as he watched her eyes balls twirl and show just white. Percy was scared. "Help!" He shouted. But was replied by just silence. Percy saw her body shake vigorously as blisters appeared all over her body and burst open to sprawling the fluid. Her body emitted unbearable foul smell making Percy cover his nose. Percy watched in horror as her body decomposed to bones in that very minute. Annabeth's ashen skeleton figure tried to get up out of bed towards Percy.

"Percy you did this to me. Percy its all your fault." Chanting words like a mantra. When she reached out to grab his face and her hands were just an inch away, Percy woke up.

 **At the same time (REALITY)**

The doctor entered the room. The demigods straightened up. Sam watched over to see Percy sleeping on the bed. She watched as the doctor did their tests on her checking legs asking details about pain and other things. Next he removed a syringe she flinched when the doctor raised a syringe pointing at her.

"Is this important doc?!" She asked quivering.

"Yes, You scared?!" He asked with a smile Sam shivered at this answer.

"Doctor! What's in the syringe?!" She asked.

"Something important for the burn?" He replied.

"DOCTOR. THAT. IS. NOT. REQUIRED." shouted Sam. Sam tried to get away from the doctor but the doctor held her hand tightly. Sam looked over to Percy. Hoping he could help her this time.

"Percy!" She cried for help. But Percy didn't bulge. He was still asleep. It had to be her. She had only kept her one of her dagger with her just because Percy was there with her. She had let her guard down.

"PERCY! PLEASE HELP ME!" She tried again but no help from Percy. He was tossing and turning on the bed he had his eyebrows knitted in distress. Sam tried to kill the doctor with the dagger but it passed right through him. The doctor was amused on seeing this yet didn't loose his grip.

"IF YOU EVER TRUSTED ME! PLEASE HELP ME!" Screamed Sam. But by this time the doctor had injected the syringe. And he let go of her. She tried to get away from the doctor and fell down the bed on her sore foot the pain was excruciating.

"PERCY HE..." Sam let out a spine chilling cry she wasn't able to complete the sentence. She was loosing consciousness the liquid in the syringe was working. It was causing her pain which increased at an alarming rate. Sam tried to stay awake for a few minutes blacking out after a few more and after a while she saw a raven haired boy and sounds of laughter she blacked out.

 **Percy's POV**

Percy opened his eyes to see a doctor laughing hysterically and Sam on the floor. Next he saw blood gushing out her damaged feet. Percy got straight into action and punched the doctor to unconsciousness. The glass injection shattered as it hit the ground. Percy walked over to Sam to see her wound worsened and bleeding.

 _What happened here? Why didn't I wake up? Sam's cries and pleas was real. She begged me for help and I was asleep. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE. Annabeth was right I really don't deserve to be loved. I was right here when she needed me. Why didn't I wake up?_

Percy looked around hurriedly and found the syringe that the doctor was holding. He picked up big pieces that still had the liquid in it. He looked again at Sam's wound and wrapped bandages over her leg. He realized that

 _There is only one option left._

Percy picked her up in bridal style and walked to the door.

He managed to reach Camp Half-blood. He ran straight to the dining area where the demigods were sitting. On the way people stared at him with disgust. Percy noticed none of this his focus was on the one girl he had in his hands. Percy spotted the seven of them sitting together two asleep on the table three holding their head in their hands and the rest fiddling with their food.

"Help?" He shouted to them from afar.

"Why can I hear Percy calling out for help?" Questioned Leo from with his head on the table.

"Because he is calling for help Come on guys!" Shouted Hazel. The seven sprang back to life.

"Why is he holding a girl in his hands?" Asked Leo.

"Let's go find out." replied Frank.

"I'm going to take him to Will then beat him and then take him back to Will." Said Jason to Nico. They both silently agreed on this.

 _ **Did you guys miss me? Well I promise to post a new chapter for three days straight. the faster you review the faster I update.**_

 _ **Thats it guys how did you like the story so far. Any guesses on what happens next? Are you guys liking the mysterious character Sam? Do you have any questions that you want Percy to ask [review those or PM those].**_

 ** _I DONT FORGET WHAT YOU GUYS REVIEW AND ASK ME I MAKE SURE TO REPLY TO ALL OF THEM! SO KEEP ON REVIEWING AND QUESTIONING ME._**

 _ **Anything specific you want to read? I can add that to the story.**_

 _ **Thrawn13 - Thank you Buddy hope you like this one too.**_

 _ **Death Fury - Thank you for the review.**_

 _ **SportyNerd24 - I don't forget what you readers ask me to add in the reviews. I might have thought a different way to add the request. [Alexis right I'll change the backgrouund though]**_

 _ **Please don't be a silent reader, tell me you what you liked about the chapter or what you disliked about it.**_

 ** _Do you think Percy or Sam can fall for the other person?_**

 ** _I am eagerly waiting for 9th of July._**

 ** _Shout out to all the readers for making this story a 1000+ reads_**

 ** _Kohinoor~_**


	14. Chapter 14 Panthere Noir

They all rushed to meet Percy. Percy was relieved when he saw his friends again. They saw the blood on Percy's turn shirt and took them both to the infirmary. Percy laid Sam on the bed.

"What happened to her?" Asked Will as he checked her pulse and then her temperature.

"I don't know I was asleep." Replied Percy guiltily.

"But I found this syringe there and the liquid is still there." Continued Percy. Will nodded and inspected the piece.

"Clear out the room now! Call the head counselor of Hecate cabin and her and Katniss, Rue, Peeta from my cabin fast. That was very intelligent of you to bring this to me." Said Will as he gave the piece to blonde and walked over to Sam. Percy called the people. Be was about to enter the infirmary after them but Katniss stopped him.

"We are here Percy."

"But..." he was cut-off by the door that slammed on his face.

Percy was walking back and forth in front of the door. The seven were amused by this behavior. Leo went up to Percy. "Percy, Will is the best healer she will be fine. She is in the best hands. You know that right?" Asked Leo. Percy nodded but kept on biting his nails out of nervousness. Piper charm speak to him commanding him to sit down and describe what all had happened when he left the camp. Percy obediently replied with a honest answer and told them the whole story but didn't tell them about the changing her appearance and names at different places.

"Percy, Chiron is not here. We are supposed to run the camp together. Percy we'll meet you at the dinner." Said Nico. He shook hands with Percy Frank followed the same pursuit. Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason hugged him. It wasn't even a second later Will appeared.

"Percy?" Called out Will as he came out of the infirmary. Percy ran to meet him followed by the seven.

"She is fine and out of danger. She's asleep now. Katniss will do your regular check up. I have to go check on Karan he broke his arm yesterday."

"I don't need that I am fine."

"Then you wont be able to meet her...?"

"Sam." Filled in Percy.

"Okay! I will." Replied Percy after a pause. Hazel wished him luck before he entered the infirmary.

"Hello Percy!" Greeted Katniss as she saw him enter.

"Hello." Replied Percy. His eyes never left her, Sam.

"Earth to Percy." Said Katniss as she snapped her fingers in front of him. Checking the blood she offered him ambrosia.

"Percy when did you last have a good nights sleep."

"I don't remember doc." Replied Percy obediently.

"And food? " Asked Katniss.

"I don't remember doc." Replied Percy.

"Percy its better you go have some food and go get some sleep." Advised Katniss.

"Okay." Replied Percy unenthusiastic voice. Katniss went to check on Sam and found Percy still sitting at the same place.

"Go now doctors orders!" She ordered. Reluctantly Percy got up. He walked outside and sluggishly made his way to the Pavilion. On the way there were murmurs.

 _'_ Why did he come back?'

'He was gone for good'

'After the havoc he caused.'

'No one is safe now that he has returned.'

They were talking about him in front of him. Percy kept his head low and walked to the Pavilion. He took a plate and then watched the items. The blue Pancakes didn't excite him. Unluckily or Luckily (*you guys decide*) Will came at that instant and exchanged his filled plate with Percy's empty one. Percy didn't even glance at the food that Will had piled up. He sat on the lonely bench. Will was standing opposite to him with his hands folded glaring at our Raven haired Boy. Percy took one bite of the blue Pancakes under the watchful eyes of Will Solace. As Soon as Will saw the Adams apple bob down. He smiled.

"Eat this whole plate. I'll go see Sam." He replied and went away. And the murmurs started again.

'We were better off without him.'

'He should just leave.'

'Why did he ever come back.'

 _It was all for Sam. I came back because of Sam... Now that she is here with Them all she can have a new beginning. Annabeth!? Please tell me why does this happen with me._

A tear dripped down his face. Percy took a few more bites and got up decisively. He walked straight to the woods. Back to square one. He was half way through the woods when he heard a ROAR.

"PERCY JACKSON WHERE ARE YOU?" It was one and only Sam. Percy ran back to the camp and the sight left him stunned.

It was Sam five feet above the ground. The rarest, black helmet symbol appeared over her head. Her eyes turned golden. (There are two black aura's first and the second they aren't different but connected) Her appearance changed as (first) the black aura around her started to cover her and the (second) aura form an image. When the (first) aura cleared Percy saw Sam she had black eyes. Not eyes but eye. Her other eye was grey. She had shoulder length Raven hair.

The (second) aura formed the image of a Black Panther with the golden eyes. It wasn't just a Black Panther it was a 30 feet Black Panther and she was at its heart controlling the Panther.

The Panther clawed the Infirmary down. "PERCY COME OUT!" She spotted him standing there in the open. She growled so did her Panther. The Panther pounced Percy ducked to escape the attack but it never came. He looked again to see that lightning striked on it making it fall away from Percy.

Jason stood there. The Panther growled and pounced on Jason. This time fire stopped it. On the side stood Leo. Panther tried to claw him but he flew away. Frank/Eagle flew Leo away. The Panther stood on its forelegs. To catch Frank. It would have if not for Hazel. Hazel made a large hole where the Panther stood. They all formed a circle around the Panther. The panther pounced back to the higher ground right behind Percy. It growled furiously as it crouched glaring at its prey and it was Percy. It landed on top of Percy making him fall on the ground because of the impact. The seven weren't fast enough to help Percy.

"Why can't he just pierce the Panther?" Asked Jason.

"Idiot that Panther is Sam. And Percy would never hurt someone he's loyal to." Replied Piper as they ran after the Panther. Percy was holding off the Panther.

 **"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!"**

 **"YOU PROMISED ME!"**

 _"_ **PERCY! I TRUSTED YOU! AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?** ** _"_** Sam shouted and the Panther snarled. The Panther was about to bite Percy.

Percy slammed his eyes shut while he mentally prepared himself for the bite but it never happened rather he felt someone fall over him. Percy looked up to see a silhouette with a gun.

 _It was a kill or die situation and that person chose for Percy._

 **Phillophobiac~**

 **How did you like this chapter?**

 **Who shot Sam?**

 **If you guys feel anything do tell me.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Talk

"Sam!" Shouted Percy.

"Samantha wake up!" Cried Percy.

"Please why does it happen to me. First you took Annabeth and then Sam. Why so you do this to me?"

He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead head. He saw Piper standing beside Will she was holding a gun in her hand. Not any gun but a tranquilizer. It wasn't a bullet but a tranquilizers dart. Hazel and Nico took Sam to the infirmary. Jason helped Percy stand.

"Percy I had to do it. Or else she could have killed you or caused damage." Justified Piper.

"We will be there the next time she wakes up and we can handle the situation better I promise, Percy." Replied Will.

"If it doesn't work then we can obviously hit her again with a tranquilizer. And try again." Snapped Percy.

"I don't care I will stay with her." Ordered Percy.

"Buddy let's get you cleaned up." Said Jason and took Percy to the Infirmary. The rest followed him. After splashing water on his face he calmed down.

"Who is she again?" Asked Frank.

"WOAH! can you do that Hazel?" Asked Leo.

"I never tried." Replied Hazel.

"It takes a lot of energy to even from one. But not only signs did she form one but also control it. That's commendable. But she wasn't what you described her. She lost control over her emotions."

"What's her name again?" Asked Frank.

"Samantha, I never saw her like this."

"You might have done something that triggered her. Badly. What do you know about her?"

"I know she's Samantha. Her eyes I don't have any idea. I never saw her like this. This must have been her, like in her real."

"What do you mean Percy?" Questioned Leo.

"I mean she always changed her appearance before going. Hair, eye, dress everything. Even her name she even made me change my name before we went to fight." Replied Percy.

"How do you know that she is real to you. She can just play you around. And you won't even know." Said Nico.

"If know she won't do that. I just need time. Why did she loose control. She is different. Somethings off about her. I mean she knows all about demigods but she never wanted to come her train. She even has the daggers not one or two but four. Celestial bronze. But she doesn't have any interest in demigods."

They all talked about random things in the camp, Sam, other fun stuff.

 _After a while_

"Do you want any one of us here?" Asked Hazel.

"No, you guys can go back."

After a lot of persuasion the demigods agreed to leave Percy alone and go back to their cabins.

"Percy we'll be in our cabins." Said Jason as he gave Percy a bro hug. The rest followed the suit.

Percy sat on the cushion watching Sam breathe and soon he was fast asleep. He woke up when he heard a glass bottle smash on the ground.

"Sam?" He questioned.

"Percy!" She replied.

"I am sorry Sam I should have been there for you. I had promised you. I am really very sorry."

"What's wrong? What did I do this time?" She asked with her voice quivering.

 ** _The situation seemed so uncannily familiar._**

Percy didn't repeat what had happened with Annabeth and told Sam everything she had done from being a daughter of Hades to being shot by a tranquilizer.

"Its better if I leave. I can only cause pain." Said Sam as she walked towards the door.

"No Sam wait. It not true. You helped me when I was nearly dead. You stood by my side fighting the monsters. You are a great person, Sam never forget that. You have done great things. People appreciate you for that if not others I do. You have my respect for that.

I have no idea what you have been through but it's not worth your life."

"I tried but I can't." She replied.

"Then let me help you." Offered Percy. She was dumbstruck.

"You will? You are ready to risk it?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah cause you are worth it." She was silent taking in everything that Percy said.

"I don't want to stay here Percy. Please. " Begged Sam.

"If that's what you want then we will leave." Stated Percy. Sam smiled at this.

Percy wrote a note. And left it on the bed. He and Sam walked out of the infirmary to a place Percy loved. They both took a cab and Percy guided the Driver.

They halted in front of a building. Sam questioned him but Percy silenced her. They took the lift. And walked to the door. Percy bent down and beneath the mattress was the key.

"No!" Objected Sam. But Percy told her.

"It know what I am doing." Said Percy cutting her off.

Slowly Percy picked the lock or opened it with the key. The door creaked when they stepped in. Percy closed the door behind him. He walked into the hall. And suddenly stepped on a toy. Which cracked under his feet making a loud noise. After that the room felt silent.

Then suddenly the door opened and silhouette of a man with a baseball entered. He hit Percy on the back. I was about to interfere when a lady came and switched on the light.

"Percy!" She gasped. I looked at the both of them. They had tears in their eyes. Then I saw the familiarity in their appearances, she was his mother. I heard an apology at the background. It was the man.

She embraced Percy. And then began the fun. She held his ear and twisted it.

"Where were you? Why didn't you come to meet me?"

"Iamsorrymom." Said Percy.

"What did you just say?"

"I am sorry mom." He said again.

"I'm sorry honey but who are you?" She questioned looking at me.

"She's Sam." he stated for her.

"Samantha actually. But please call me Sam." replied Sam.

"Sally and That's Paul my husband." Sally introduced me.

"Its getting late why not we all sleep now and get up tomorrow and talk." Suggested Paul.

"Percy on the couch and Sam I'll show you his room." Guiding me to a room. I walked in.

"Make yourself at home honey we'll talk in the morning. Good Night sweety."

Sam tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. She tried until midnight but still no success. She gave up and went to the kitchen to get some water. She came back to the living area. She saw Percy sleeping. Sam stood leaning on the door watching Percy sleep. After a few seconds she noticed that his breathing wasn't normal. He twitched every second and then she saw him shudder.

"NO!" Shouted Percy.

Sam ran up to him. Percy screamed into her hand.

"ANNABETH!"

"Percy wake up its all a dream." She shook Percy but he didn't move. She emptied the contents of her glass over Percy.

He woke up startled. He was about to scream when Sam muffled his voice.

"Its me Sam, Percy don't scream."

But it wasn't his abrupt waking up rather he was having an anxiety. Sam took a deep breathe. She hugged Percy.

"Its okay Percy, I an here."

"We are going to get through this together."

"I am going to protect you."

"Stay with me bud."

"You are alright no one can hurt you."

"Hear my heartbeat focus on that."

"I'll stay right here."

"Just breathe."

"I believe in you."

"I need you Percy."

"I'm okay, your okay, we are okay."

"I don't care what they think but to me you are perfect."

"Breathe with me."

After a few minutes passed by Sam had calmed Percy down.

"You don't have to be alone, Percy." She said. After a pause she said

"You want to talk about it."

They sat away from each other so they could see each others faces. Sam got up and brought a glass of water for them both. Offering one to Percy she said

"Here."

Sam waited looking at him expectantly to say something. And after a while he told her everything.

From

"You drool when you sleep till I love you Percy live for me."

Percy's breathing changed every time he spoke about nightmares.

She came forth and hugged Percy comforting him.

"Is this the reason why you didn't wake up when I called you?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah..." and Percy told her everything he had dreamt.

"I am sorry Sam. I did hear your voice it was just. Every dream feels so real that I cant help it. I always feel I can have a happy ending with Annabeth. But then it always comes out to be a disaster." Said Percy.

"Percy I am sorry for what I am going to say but you need to understand what I am about to say." Sam replied.

Percy gulped and nodded.

"Do you know Annabeth is dead?" Questioned Sam.

After a long time Percy nodded.

"Percy you know the truth. You have to accept it. The faster you do that the less pain will you suffer. I lost my mom when I was 6 my dad you know, at that time was told to be dead. I lost it I had lost everything Percy. I mourned for them for a year. In that year I lost everything else I had, my friends, Family, belief everything. You still have your mom your friends. Who are ready to die for you? What else do you need?

I know Annabeth's absence will leave a void in your heart. And you won't find someone like her again. But Percy you have to accept the fact that she is no more. I am sorry Percy I really am but you have to understand. You said Annabeth wanted you to live.

If Annabeth is watching you, do you want her to see you like this. Or enjoying life having fun.

It's not like you will forget about her. She will always be in your heart. You can't forget about her she is a part of you Percy. Do things she liked. Remember her but don't mourn for her. Love her but don't crave for her. Laugh for her but don't cry for her.

She will be happy for you Percy. And you will too.

Think about what I said." Said Sam she hugged him and went back to Percy's room. Sam closed her eyes and fell asleep. While Percy stayed up all night thinking about what Sam said.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **Did you guys like it ?**

 **Thank you Thrawn13 for the review.**

 **Thank you Death Fury for the review.**


	16. Chapter 16 Alexis

Sam woke up to smell of delicious cookies. She walked into the kitchen to see a girl sitting on the counter. The girl had her back facing towards Sam. She approached the girl carefully.

"Oh good morning Sam!" Greeted Sally.

"Good Morning Sally."

That's when the girl turned to face Sam. And Sally bent to remove the cookies from the oven.

"Hello!" She said in a meekly voice.

"Mommy Mommy it's raining!" She continued.

"Yes honey." She replied as she heard the rain pitter patter.

"Had a good sleep?" Asked Sally.

"Sally how about I go to the roof for a while. I'll be back soon."

"But it's raining honey."

"I'll be fine." Replied Sam choking. Sam had dashed out of the house.

"Cookies!" Shouted Percy from the cushion. He ran to gobble the cookies.

"Blue cookies!" Exclaimed the girl.

"Yes Alexis. How are you little trouble. " mocked Percy as he tickled her sides. She giggled. And Percy lifted her up. And twirled her. Putting her down back on the counter. He ate the cookies.

"Where is Sam? Mom?" He asked.

"She went up to the roof."

"But it's raining?"

"Yes she said she'd be fine. You go get her. I think she is upset. I didn't want to stop her."

"Mom where's the umbrella?" He questioned.

"What did Percy Jackson son of the Posiedon the water lord ask for? She mocked him.

"Ohh! Thanks mom."

"Bring her down fast I don't want her to catch cold." Reminded Sally.

Percy ran to the roof. To find Sam standing on the edge of the roof. Looking at around. She had her back faced to Percy.

"Sam, I thought about what you said?" Said Percy developing a water resistant sheet around him. He walked up to her.

"You are right, Sam. I will change but it will take time. I have to live with out her. I know you said that she is my heart but I am used to her her craze for Architecture. Her know it all attitude. She was there to handle me all the time. She stopped me when I was about to do something. Her constant bickering about the curves and arches as we walked around the museum. The truth is I miss her a lot. But i will try to live like you said me to." Confided Percy.

"Okay." She replied it was no louder than a whisper.

"Just Okay?! I spent all night thinking about it and forming what I was going to say to you and you just reply with a Okay."

"Great decision Percy! Now happy." She shouted at him.

"What's wrong Sam?" He asked her as he slowly tried to turn her to face him. But she resisted.

"Its okay!" Replied Percy. Then he made her turn to face her. Drying her up in the process. And forming a sheet of cover over her too. She was crying.

"Sam can cry? You are always so uptight never joking. Stern and all what went wrong?"

"I wasn't like this all the time."

"Sam what's wrong?"

"Everything in my life is wrong!"

"Let's go down and talk about this." Percy said.

"No Percy I can't take it anymore."

"Did someone say something wrong?"

"No its not that. You won't understand." She said looking at the scenery.

"Well how can you be so sure?"

"You had everyone by your side when you were struggling I didn't I rose up on my own."

"You say your life was tough. Say what would happen to you if Annabeth or Sally wasn't there in your life?

I have lived like that for 17 years Percy. 17 years. Every time I trusted anyone that person would make sure that she/he used me well. First my Uncle he took care of me when mom died. Then after a year and a half I got to know he murdered my mom and was about to kill me too. Next I grew closer to my aunt she raised me, like Hitler. She threw me to every physical activity possible there was. Some how she knew that was required. I was 8 then. Then come home and study every thing about everything and by everything I mean everything. She forced everything on me.

After a little while she had problems with her marriage and she changed. She divorced. And then began the drinking stage. Everyday she was drunk and she remembered her marriage and let out her anger at me I became her punching bag. If she was being yelled at by anyone then all her anger came on me. I did everything to make her happy. Everything. I didn't sleep for days together I was up reading or working.

Until one day she was as usual drunk but was very happy. I asked her about it and she said she had sold me. I ran away and started to live in the streets. I was small immature fell in love with a boy. He showed me happy dreams he made me believe I could be happy.

I trusted that idiot. And he used me. My uncle had placed a bounty on my head. He drugged me raped me and gave me away to my uncle. Back to the place where it all started. There, I found I had a little sister Diana, Just like yours. She was the apple of my eye. I promised her to protect her. I was with her. She filled the gaps that other had made.

I loved her Percy. She was my life. I was happy with her even when I was caged and bound to die. Nothing mattered if she was safe and happy. Then started the weird things. My godly side started to happen. My uncle was a scientist. He was intrigued. My godly powers kicked in. He studied me ran tests on me. I let them do everything because Diana was safe and happy. From Day 1 had started to collect stuff for our life out. And the next night we were about to run away. I had everything I needed. And I was ready.

That morning. Things happened. My uncle needed my blood but I was weak. Being my sister, Diana was the next in line. One day I woke up to meet Diana and she was weak. Feeble, she would move. Next I saw my uncle with a syringe in his hand. He had done something to her. She was no more." Sam broke into sobs.

"I failed Percy."

"I killed her." She sobbed. Percy held her. Comforted her. After a while her sobs became silent. Percy helped her down back home to her bed. Sally knocked in and gave Sam spare clothes. Sam smiled and took them and freshened up. She walked out to meet Sally and Percy. She saw them sitting and chatting with some cookies in front of them.

"Hi Sam!" Greeted Sally.

"Hi Sally. Hi Percy!"

"You better now?" He asked. Sam nodded with a smile. She sat down. Sally offered her cookies. When Percy was about to pick up one from Sam's plate Sally hit his hand away.

"Blue cookies! Nice colour!" Exclaimed Sam.

"I know right!" Joined Percy. That's when Alexis peeked into the hall. Sam saw her. Sam motioned her to come out. But Alexis shook her head and called Sam in. Sam stood up and went to meet Alexis.

"Hello Alexis! I am Samantha but you can call me Sam."

"Hello Sam. Can you help me?" She asked. I looked at her she was wearing a gown and had a crown on her head.

"Sure. So what do you want me to do?" And Sam helped Alexis she fixed her dress, did her hair and did a bit make up. Sam stopped Alexis when she was about to step out of the room. Sam walked out

"Coming before you is the prettiest of them all Princess Alexis Blowfis."

Alexis walked in. Sally and Percy stood up and hugged their little princess. After the compliments they ate cookies. The four of them went out for shopping. They came home with empty pockets and hands full of shopping bags. Exhausted they sat down, Paul and Sally prepared the dinner. Sam, Percy and Alexis fooled around.

"So are you coming with me to the fair?" Alexis Asked Sam.

"Sorry honey but we aren't going to the fair tomorrow." Replied Sally.

"Why?!" Questioned Alexis with tears threatening to fall.

"Mommy and Daddy have work. Sorry honey. Day after tomorrow promise."

"I can take her out mom." Said Percy.

"Okay only if Sam agrees to go with you." Sally added the condition. All eyes were on Sam.

"Please come with me." Begged Alexis. "Okay I'll go with you." Replied Sam with a smile.

Alexis was so happy that she ran and gave Sam a hug.

Sam's smile widened. They ate food while Alexis filled Sam with all the things to do in the fair. Sam listened to every word Alexis spoke. That night the three of them sat on the couch and talked danced sang till late at night.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **hope you guys liked this. Review and tell me.**


	17. Chapter 17 Fredrick

The next morning Sally found the trio on the cushion Sam with her head rested on Percy's shoulder and Percy's head on Sam's. Alexis in between both of them. They looked so cute that Sally clicked a pic of them together. She made milkshakes for the trio. And then woke them up. The trio got ready to go for the fair. Alexis dragged the duo to the car.

Sam strapped her in.

"Next stop Fair!" Shouted Alexis.

Percy and Sam took one hand each and walked Alexis around the fair. They had fun. Eating the Cotton Candies, ice creams, merry go rounds, the giant wheel. The giant wheel was the scariest of them all. Both the demigods prayed to Zeus to not to blast them off in his domain. And luckily he didn't. Soon Alexis eyed a big teddy bear hanging from the top. Alexis gaped at it. She stood there watching the teddy.

"Alexis come on!" Said Sam.

"Yeah." She replied not taking her eyes off the teddy. The demigods knew that Alexis wanted it badly.

Percy pointed at him and then at the teddy. Sam smiled. She took Alexis afar to the store to buy her Candy. Mean while Percy went up to the stall. "How much for the Teddy?" He asked and so did the boy standing right next to him.

"Actually I came here first." Said Percy.

"No you didn't I was here first." Said the boy.

"WOAH guys the teddy is not for sale." Said the shopkeeper.

"I pay thrice the amount. My girlfriend wants that teddy." Said the boy.

"Sorry sir but it's a prize for the person who wins the dart game." He replied

"Then I am going to win it for her." Said the boy. As he paid for the tickets. Percy too paid for the tickets.

 **It was a tie.**

The shopkeeper stated. "The next ticket would be double the price."

The boys were too into the completion and none of them was ready to back off so they paid the price.

The boy threw his three dart the score was good. Percy through his dart it was away he threw the next dart and the other boy shook the table. So rather than a bull'seye it was way far from the center. To even make it even between the boys Percy had to make a bull'seye.

Before Percy could hit. Sam picked his dart and made a bull'seye. It was pitch perfect at the center.

"Percy you could have told me it was a dart game." Said Sam.

"Here I'll play." Sam paid the shopkeeper. And took the darts and there were three bull'seye. Alexis took the teddy from the shopkeepers outstretched hands and gave it Alexis. She smiled and took the teddy cuddling it. The crowd gaped at the three darts on the bull'seye. The trio turned to leave when.

"Not so soon honey bun?" Sam froze as she heard his sound this. Percy stopped and looked at her.

"You know this guy?" Asked her. She was in shock.

"What are you asking her? I know her she knows me. Much better than you know her." Replied The boy.

"Do you miss me Ariel? I still remember that night it was so much fun? But it couldn't last long? Want to complete it tonight?" He mocked. As he came closer to her. Sam closed her eyes. As silent tears fell down her cheeks. Sam felt vulnerable and exposed. She couldn't handle it. He came closer to her and traced his finger tips on her bare hand. She shivered. Alexis was still holding Sam's hand. Her grip grew tighter around Sam's hand.

"What do you think about it?" He asked Percy.

"Sam is he the one you talked on the roof." Percy asked Sam. She couldn't reply instead nodded her head.

Before the guy could say anything else. Percy punched him in his nose. That made him fall back. Percy didn't stop after that. The guys friend then joined in. And were beating up Percy but mainly Percy was beating them. The guy, Fredrick came up to me and forced his lips on Sam's. She tried to move but her legs were fixed. She grew numb. Alexis pushed him away.

Fredrick got angry and caught Alexis's hair and pushed her away. My heart stopped. I ran to her. Thankfully she wasn't hurt just had some mud over her. I helped her stand.

"FREDRICK!" Sam shouted.

 **PERCY POV**

I saw what happened. He forced himself on Sam. She stood there numb. I was being held down by the five of them. Their kicks and punches felt nothing when I saw Sam she was crying like hell.

Then

Alexis pushed him away.

' _Why did she have to get involved!'_

Then the guy grabbed Alexis hair and pushed her away. I was boiling with rage.

"FREDERICK!?" Shouted Sam. That was the last word I heard from her. Cause the only voice that echoed was Frederick shouts for help, pleas to stop, groans if pain.

The ones that were hold me down tried to go stop Sam but I held them to back. After a few seconds they ran away. I ran to Sam who was now sitting on top of Frederick and punching him. If she continued at this pace he would be dead in half a minute.

I picked her up. Scratch that I dragged her away. But she kicked his groin. He screeched in pain. I saw his state there was more black on his skin than his usual skin colour. His face deformed. Black eyes, broken nose, broken teeth. And what not.

"Alexis come here!" I ordered her. She followed immediately. I took the both of them home. I cleaned the Alexis. When I turned to help Sam she looked away. I knew this was going to be long.

"Alexis could you go to your room and lie down and sleep. Sam and I have to talk." She was about to say something but stopped herself. She hugged Percy and Sam bid them good night and left.

"WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!" shouted Sam.

"You could have killed him."

"SO WHAT PERCY. IF I KILLED HIM THEN I WOULD HAVE DONE THIS WORLD A FAVOUR BY REMOVING A RAPIST."

"YOU ARE NOT A KILLER SAM. YOU.. Never wanted to kill someone." Percy shouted the first part but said the last part. Sam didn't reply.

"Now let me clean you up." Ordered Percy.

 **GENERAL POV**

He cleaned her up. Sam prepared hot Milk for the three of them. Sam went to see Alexis who was reading a book. Sam sat down by her bed.

"Why were you shouting?" Alexis asked.

"Oh we weren't shouting Alexis. But arguing in loud voices." She heard Percy chuckle at this. He was leaning on the doorway sipping milk.

"I wanted to say thank you. You are very brave like your brother. Thank you for being there Alexis. You didnt even cry." Sam said to Alexis. Alexis smiled and hugged Sam.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom said she would be back by 10 but it's just 7:30 now?" Questioned Percy.

"Go check then?" Said Sam. At that moment Percy cup broke and he spilled the milk all over him.

"I'll get the door. You go clean yourself." Ordered Sam.

When Sam opened the door she was horrified.

 **Kohinoor~**

 **If you thought the story is over then you are wrong.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow and favorite if you liked the story.**

 **Please don't be a silent reader.**

 **Importantly Thank you Death Fury for the review.**


End file.
